Returning Home
by VDStar
Summary: What would happen if Marian survived the Holy Land and returned home to find Robin had found another? Spoilers for Series 3 and AU.
1. Prologue

**Returning Home**

A petite figure stood on the outskirts of the woods. She smiled at her cunning, having managed to lose her two companions in the dense forest as she rushed ahead, feeling stronger than ever as she came closer and closer to her love. The journey home was a hard one. It took many months before she was able to sit up in bed, let alone attempt the sea voyage back to England. As a very impatient woman, the time it took for her to heal and gain her strength back was too much, and she couldn't wait a moment longer to see her love. They had arrived at the camp earlier to find it empty. Her companions suggested they wait there, as she needed her rest and they had no way of knowing where the others had gone. She ignored their pleas and rushed out of the camp back into the forest, her instincts carrying her to Locksley.

She stopped in the field that overlooked Locksley, taking deep breaths to calm herself, before bringing her light blues eyes to gaze upon the village in front of her. She smiled sadly as her mind moved through memories of this village and the man who once called it home. As her memories moved onto its newest master, she cringed and dropped a hand to rest lightly on her stomach. Her gaze moved to the church and she gasped aloud at the orange flames that rose into the sky. She watched the people try to fight off the flames to no avail and held back tears as the church that was supposed to house her wedding burned to the ground. Her eyes scanned the crowd, knowing instinctively that he was somewhere down there, trying to save his people, his village.

She moved back to the woods after the church fell, knowing that he would soon return to the forest as he could no longer offer help. Her eyes caught the figure of his ever faithful servant and she smiled to see that he remained with his master. Her gaze moved around the crowd, finally landing on his figure. She smiled brightly, feeling everything finally fall into place as her eyes took in his figure hungrily, noting all the changes that occurred after her 'death', happy that he still was a fighter for the people. She noted the men around him, smiling at familiar faces and noting the new members. She watched as they moved to the edge of the village preparing for their return to the forest.

She followed them at a discreet distance, waiting until he was alone before revealing herself. She watched him pull a woman in a red dress to the side and bring her along with them as they retreated to the woods. She followed closely as they came to another field. His men moved off to the side, prepared to return to camp, as he and the woman remained close to the edge of the forest.

She stood on the outskirts of the woods, watching his men leave him and the woman alone. He leaned towards her, talking too quietly for her to pick up any of his words. She frowned as he leaned in to remove her necklace. They talked a few moments more, as she handed him her rings and money pouch. She frowned again at the location of the pouch, and how his eyes automatically dropped to its location. She moved closer, close enough to see the glint in his eyes as he leaned towards the woman in red.

As their mouths met in a deep kiss, Marian gasped aloud in horror. She retreated back into the woods, closing her eyes against the painful image, as she leaned against a tree for strength. She slipped to the ground as she heard them move throughout the woods, his voice whispering instructions in the woman's ear as he led her to the camp.

"Robin, no." Marian whispered brokenly.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay I'm livid about how quickly Robin seems to have forgotten Marian. I understand time has passed, but this is supposed to be the love of his life. He shouldn't be moving on! Hence the need for fanfic. I'm not sure if this is a stand alone or if I'll continue it, so let me know what you guys think I should do. I'll warn you now, I have no problem with Isabella, I like the character, just not with Robin.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Will started after Marian's retreating form, but stopped at the feel of the light hand on his arm. He turned to look at Djaq, but her eyes were locked on the camp behind them.

"She is heading towards Locksley. She will be safe. We have another problem here."

"What problem?" Will asked.

"Someone's in there." She whispered, holding a finger to her lips as she took a step closer. Will followed closely behind as the two returned to the interior of the camp. They moved to the side and Will pushed back the sheet, jumping to the away as a fist came flying out of the opening.

"Get out of here before I kill you!" Kate yelled, trying to pull herself into a sitting position. She reached into her skirt and pulled out the dagger, brandishing it towards Will's throat.

"Stop!" Djaq called out, moving closer to the woman. "We are friends."

"You're no friends of mine." Kate answered, turning the dagger on Djaq.

"We are Robin Hood's men!" Will yelled out, moving to stand between the wavering dagger and Djaq. "Wait a minute. Don't I know you?" He asked, finally taking a good look at the other woman.

"Oh no, you won't be pulling those tricks on me! Get back!"

"I do know you!" Will said with conviction. "You are from Locksley. Kate, right? Your mother is the potter."

"What have you been doing? Spying on me?" Kate asked, stabbing the dagger through the air.

"It's me. Will Scarlett, my father was Dan Scarlett, the carpenter." He replied quietly, nodding his thanks as Djaq moved forward and placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"I don't remember you." Kate said, still holding the dagger. "How did you know to find this camp?"

"I built this camp." Will answered wryly. Before he could elaborate, a loud crashing came from the forest, announcing the arrival of Much and Allan. The two joked good-naturedly as they ran through the forest, Alan, just ahead of Much came to an abrupt stop as he spied the two people standing in the camp before him.

"Kate, how are you feeling?" Much was able to ask, just before crashing into Alan's back. "Alan, what has gotten in to you?" He cried out, before following Alan's gaze to the camp. "Oh my god." He ground out. "You're back." He said a grin stretching across his face. "I knew it! I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away!"

"Much what are you carrying on about?" John asked coming up behind them with Tuck at his side.

"It's Will and Djaq." Alan answered, moving forward to envelope the newcomers in a big hug. "They've come home."

* * *

Djaq felt dizzy as she was passed from one outlaw to another, when she reached the end of the line, she smiled at Will's bewildered look as he received the same treatment. When they both made it to the relative safety of the edge of camp, Djaq and Will looked around the assembled group with a smile.

"Where is Robin?" She asked a frown starting to form as she noted the missing man.

"Probably still talking with Isabella. If you know what I mean." Alan answered jokingly.

"Isabella?" Djaq asked glancing at the men she called friends for so long. "Who is Isabella?"

"Gisborne's sister." Much answered, as he handed Kate some water.

"And Robin's new girl." Alan answered with a grin.

"Robin's what?" Djaq asked startled, her gaze moving around the camp, not meeting any of the men's eyes as each dropped his gaze.

Just as her eyes finished moving around the group, the man in question came through the camp opening, a blindfolded woman close at his side. Before Robin could comprehend that Will and Djaq were in the camp, Djaq was on her feet and moving towards Robin.

"Idiot!" She yelled in Arabic, hitting him across the back of the head.

"What? Djaq?" Robin sputtered, moving Isabella behind him as he tried to pick up the words Djaq was yelling at him in Arabic.

"Idiot!" She yelled out again, switching to English. "Do you have any idea what we went through, what she went through to come back!" She yelled again, only stopping when Will came up beside her and put a calming arm around her shoulders.

"Will?" Robin asked looking to the younger man. "What is going on?"

"Marian." Will ground out, noting the likenesses between the noblewoman standing before them and the one they nursed back to health in the Holy Land.

"Will, Marian is gone." Robin replied in a soft voice.

"Marian is alive." Djaq interjected in a low voice. "She is alive."

Robin stepped back from the two newcomers, right into Isabella, as Djaq's words washed over him. He closed his eyes, and shook his head.

"She cannot be. We buried her." He said brokenly, his eyes opening to meet Djaq's and Will's.

"The men who were assigned to bury her noticed movement. They took her to hospital." Djaq answered.

"No one knew for a few days. Not even the king. As soon as his men told him that Marian lived, he sent word to us." Will continued.

Isabella, tired of being blindfolded and ignored as the conversation raged around her, threw the blindfold off and blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light. She made note of the group ranged around the camp, before her eyes fell upon Robin. She grinned in remembrance of their embrace moments earlier, before turning her attention back to the argument.

"Who is Marian? And why is her being alive so important?" She finally burst out. Her words brought the group to an abrupt stop as all eyes turned on her. Isabella took a step back as her eyes met Robin's anguished ones.

"She's my wife."

* * *

Tuck, noting Robin's loss of control of the situation, decided to take things in hand.

"We should all sit down. And hear this story from the beginning." He said, motioning to everyone to take seats around the camp.

"Where is she?" Robin asked, looking wildly around the camp.

"Robin, let them tell us what happened." Tuck said, putting an arm around the younger man, leading him in the direction of his cot.

Will and Djaq nodded, and moved to their old spots, Alan took a seat beside them as John leaned up against one of the posts. Much remained still, watching Robin closely as his master moved slowly to his cot, sitting wearily upon it, Isabella closely at his side. Much and Tuck were the last two to take their seats, Much moving to sit near Kate, and Tuck taking a seat across from Robin.

"How about you start at the beginning." Tuck said, one eye on Robin as he motioned to Will and Djaq. The newcomers looked at each other, before Djaq began the tale.

"It was two days after you left for port. Men from the king's personal guard came to Bassam's. They refused to speak to anyone but Will or I. When we saw them they told us the king wished to see us immediately." Djaq began slowly.

"We thought something had happened to you. But when we got to the camp, the guard didn't take us to the king's tent. But to the hospital on the other side of camp. King Richard met us just outside." Will continued.

"He took us to the side, before allowing us to enter. He told us that the diggers had noticed movement as they went to cover her. One man moved closer to check, and found she still lived. Just barely alive. The men carried her out and to hospital. They did not know of her importance, so two days passed before the king was notified."

"He went to check himself, and as soon as he realized it was Marian and that by some miracle she had lasted through the night, he sent word to us."

"She was so weak when we saw her. I didn't expect her to last another night." Djaq continued. "We knew your ship left that day, but there wasn't enough time to send word for you to come back. As it was, the king and his men were moving out the next day and Marian wasn't fit for any kind of travel."

"So we took her back to Bassam's and nursed her ourselves." Will interjected.

"She had taken a fever. She spoke of you." Djaq continued, sending an accusatory look to Robin. "We truly believed her body wouldn't be able to survive the trauma of her wound and the fever. The wound was infected and fever ravaged her. It took weeks, but she fought back and her fever finally broke."

"Marian was so frail. Even after her fever broke and her wound began to heal it took weeks before she could stand, let alone even think about a sea voyage home. We wanted to send word to you, but we knew that if you heard Marian lived, you would return straight to the Holy Land. And Marian wouldn't want that, she wanted you to stay and fight for the people."

"We also did not wish to give you hope. Even if we could convince you to wait for her to come back, we were not sure if she would be able to survive the voyage."

"We didn't want to give you hope only to take it away again." Will finished.

"I'm not being funny, but how does any of this explain where Marian is now?" Alan asked. "I mean I'm assuming she's still alive, otherwise you wouldn't have told us all this."

"We don't know. She's somewhere in the forest." Will answered.

"Isn't losing her what you're supposed to try to avoid?" Alan asked.

"We didn't do it on purpose." Will defended.

"We came back to the camp, but didn't see anyone here. We wanted to wait, give Marian a chance to rest, but she wouldn't hear of it. She didn't want to wait any longer to see you. She ran back out into the woods so quickly that before we could follow we had lost sight of her." Djaq added.

"Did you see where she was heading?" Robin asked jumping to his feet.

"Locksley." Will said simply, looking towards the others in question as Robin turned white, his eyes wide and unseeing as he looked out into the forest.

Without a word, Robin jumped off his cot and ran from the camp, heading towards Locksley.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She didn't know how much time had passed before she felt strong enough to pull herself into a standing position again. She closed her eyes and shook her head, as if those simple movements could dispel the images of earlier from her memory. She released her hold on the tree and slipped deeper into the woods, unconscious of where she was going. As she moved past her resting place, a low hanging branch caught on a ribbon of her dress. She pulled it loose absently, not noting whether the movement caused any damage as she made her way through the woods. When she finally stopped and noted her location, she released a sad smile, noting the changes time and weather had wrought on this special tree.

Marian circled the base of the tree, remembering every word spoken there between her and Robin, the proposal, as well as their final moments in the forest together. She remembered the promise of the plan, how simple and naïve it sounded, defeat the sheriff, bring the king home and get married. She smiled half-heartedly at her childish worry of who would give her away, the simple thought that forced their wedding to be put on hold until the king returned home. If only she knew then what she knew now, how easily and quickly death could come. Had she known this, worries like who would give her away and where they would live, would seem meaningless. She would've gladly joined him in the forest then had she known what alternative awaited them.

Marian winced in pain as the recently healed wound pulled painfully at her stomach. Djaq refused to consider the sea voyage until after the wound was healed and the stitches removed, but it was still raw, and too much exertion could very easily see her right back in bed.

Marian massaged lightly around the wound, slowly lowering herself to the ground to rest for a bit, she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the tree, listening to the sounds of the forest, the low hum of nature lulling her into sleep.

* * *

Robin rushed through the forest, heedless of the branches that slapped across his face and chest. He ignored the calls of his gang, to slow down, to come back, not to upset Marian, as he moved through the woods. He burst out into the field that overlooked Locksley, his eyes scanning every inch of the area in front of him, desperately trying to find her petite figure. When he saw no sign that Marian was even there he moved to retrace his steps from earlier in the day.

Robin ignored the sounds of Much's footsteps behind him as he moved closer to Locksley, then turned to reenter the forest at another angle. When Robin came to the second clearing he stopped, his eyes squinting to make note of any movement in the surrounding trees as the sun began to move lower in the sky.

"Master, I don't believe…" Much started, but snapped his mouth closed when Robin held up a hand.

Robin moved to the edge of the clearing, just beyond the tree line and gently fingered a small ribbon.

"She was here Much." He said softly.

"Master, it is getting dark, Marian is a smart woman, she has probably made her way back to camp."

"No Much. She was here, and she saw Isabella."

"Robin, she will understand that there are new members to the gang. Marian is a very rational woman."

"She wouldn't understand this."

"She would Robin."

"No Much!" Robin yelled, pulling the ribbon loose and holding it in his open palm. "I kissed Isabella! Marian will never understand that!"

Much opened his mouth to offer some sort of reply, but nothing helpful could come to mind. "Oh." He said simply, shuffling his feet. "You do not know for sure what she saw." He finally said in a hopeful tone.

"I do Much. I can feel it. That's why she isn't here, why she didn't return to the camp."

Robin skirted past Much, moving deeper into the woods.

* * *

"We should be out looking for her." Djaq said to Will in an undertone.

"Robin will find her." He answered confidently.

"Not if she saw him with that woman." Djaq answered, shooting a glance to where Isabella sat at the edge of the camp. "If she saw him with her, there's no telling what she would've done."

"There are larger matters at hand here." Tuck said, moving to sit next to the newcomers. "Prince John is in Nottingham. He is trying to buy the nobles allegiance."

"Prince John is in Nottingham?" Will asked, looking to John and Alan for confirmation. At their nod, he returned his gaze to Tuck.

"Since this morning." Isabella broke in. "He punished the villagers of Locksley for helping outlaws."

"Punished them?" Djaq asked.

"Apparently the prince and his lot have a thing for burning buildings of people they feel aren't loyal." Alan said looking around as different eyes lit up with understanding. "They burnt down the church." Alan finished, then shrugged when Will's shocked eyes met his.

Tuck moved quickly to his feet, reaching over for his belongings and pulling out a book.

"The King's Evil!" He cried out, holding the book high in the air.

"Now Tuck, I know you've been out of England for awhile, but it's the prince who's evil not the king." Alan said with a smirk.

"No Alan. It is not a description, but a disease." Tuck answered mysteriously, returning to his seat and opening the book.

Tuck leaned closer to the group, explaining about the king's evil and what it meant to Prince John. After he finished, he looked towards the group smugly, as everyone began to come up with ideas.

"We need Robin." John said suddenly, looking out at the darkening sky and quiet forest.

"He'll be back, once he finds Marian yea?" Alan replied, looking to Djaq and Will.

"Until he returns we should put a plan into place. This is our only chance to prove that Prince John is not the rightful king. He will not be able to buy the noble's allegiance if he is made into a laughingstock." Tuck answered.

"It would have to be tonight." Came a voice from Robin's cot. The outlaws fell silent having forgotten she was there, as all eyes turned to Isabella.

"Prince John is holding a dinner for the nobles tonight. I can get you in, but this is your only chance."

"You expect us to trust you?" Alan asked looking towards the noblewoman.

"It is a good idea." Tuck said.

"Gisborne's sister!" John yelled.

"Gisborne's sister?" Will and Djaq asked in unison.

"How can we trust you?" Kate asked, pulling herself back into a sitting position.

"I hate him. That is all you need to know." Isabella answered.

"We need Robin." John said again. "No decisions will be made."

"There isn't time to wait for Robin!" Tuck argued.

"I must be getting back to the castle, before my absence is noted." Isabella agreed.

Will and Djaq frowned at how closely Isabella's words mirrored many statements made by Marian over the years.

"We will make a plan." John said moving from his spot at the edge of camp. "But we will not make any movements until Robin comes back." Tuck opened his mouth to argue the importance of moving swiftly, but John shot him a quelling look. "A plan only." He finished, looking at the outlaws, waiting as each nodded their head in agreement.

* * *

Robin moved swiftly through the forest, his mind moving through memories at a rapid pace as he tried to come up with different places Marian would go to, places she would feel safe. Discarding ideas as soon as they came to him, Knighton, Clun, Nottingham, Locksley, the camp, he came upon one that brought him to a stop.

"She wouldn't go there." He breathed. "Would she?" Before the question was even fully asked, his feet moved towards the direction of their tree. He ignored Much behind him as he ran through the forest, slowing down as he came closer to their tree.

He stopped at the vision before him. Marian. She lay on her side, the tree holding her up, as she slept. Robin held up a hand as Much came up behind him, so focused on his master, that he did not see the image before him.

"Master this isn't helping. We need to return to camp." He said exasperatedly.

Robin simply shook his head, saying nothing as he moved a step closer to Marian. Much opened his mouth to try to convince Robin to return to camp, when he gaze finally fell on Marian.

"Oh my god." He whispered, crossing himself. "She's alive. She's really alive."

"She is." Robin replied, moving closer. Much held back and watched as Robin moved to Marian's side and knelt down next to her. Understanding their need for privacy Much turned and made his way back to camp, a large grin across his face as the world suddenly seemed to feel right again.

Robin knelt down next to Marian, gently moving her so she leaned against him instead of the tree. His gaze moved across his body, looking for any signs of injury. He noted her hand that rested lightly across her stomach and closed his eyes in memory of their last moments together. He entangled his fingers with hers, their joined hands resting over the spot that caused so much horror and pain.

Robin moved behind Marian so her back was to his chest, never losing hold of her hand as he began to whisper in her ear.

"Marian, my love. Wake up. Come back to me." He pleaded quietly. He continued to murmur in her ear in low tones, but fell silent as he saw her nose crunch up in annoyance and shift position.

Robin smiled in memory at Marian's hatred of being pulled out of sleep, and all the little motions she made as she moved from the land of dreams to reality. He pulled back from her enough that when her eyes slowly opened they gazed up into his smiling face.

"Welcome home, my love." Robin said quietly, leaning down to brush a light kiss across her lips.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Marian slowly came awake, each sense becoming aware one at a time. She opened her eyes and saw that she wasn't leaning against the tree, but a hard chest.

"Welcome home, my love." He said quietly, leaning down to brush a light kiss across her lips. Marian returned his kiss, enthralled by the feel of his lips against hers again. As he moved to deepen their kiss, she moved her hand to his chest, the first still clasping his, and gave him a little shove back.

Having their kiss end so abruptly, Robin opened his eyes and looked down at her in question. Marian pulled back further, her eyes shadowed. Robin sighed and leaned back against the tree. He motioned to Marian, and at her nod of agreement, shifted to pull her into his lap, as he leaned his head back against the tree.

"I never thought I'd see you again." He said quietly, his eyes wide as he looked up at the darkening sky.

"I know." Marian whispered.

"After." He started, swallowing painful. "After I thought you died, I just thought of everything we were supposed to have. Everything that we never got the chance to have."

"I did too."

"I didn't kill Gisborne." He said suddenly he gaze dropping to meet hers after they sat silent for a few moments.

Marian simply turned to look him better in the eye, her brow raised in question.

"I wanted to. I couldn't see past my rage." He began. "But he suffered. He suffered for what he did to you. I thought it better to let him live in this hell of his own making before I sent him there to stay."

"Thank you." Marian said simply. Robin opened his mouth to question her reasoning, but she stopped him with a finger to his lips. Deprived of his retort, he simply lifted a brow in question, and grinned when it elicited a small smile from her. "I would not wish you to become a murderer because of me." She said quietly.

"I would do anything for you." He said fiercely.

Marian simply smiled and moved her hand to rest it against his cheek. Robin turned his head so he could press a kiss to her palm, holding her gently against him taking in the feel of her nestled against him once again.

The comfortable moment was ruined, as Marian shifted and winced. She lowered her head and peeked beneath her lashes to see if Robin noticed the slight movement. His concerned gaze as he looked down at her stomach, answered the unspoken question.

"You're in pain. Come back to camp with me." He said, lifting her chin so her eyes met his. Marian nodded in agreement and Robin gently helped her to her feet. He noticed her stiffened shoulders as she tried to repress any sign at the pain the movements cost her. Robin moved close and gently lifted Marian in his arms. Ignoring her sputtering protests that she was fine, and could easily walk on her own, he began to walk through the woods towards camp.

He felt her stiff form, remembering how she felt the last time he carried her injured through the woods, noting the differences between the two times. He ignored the nagging thought in the back of his head that screamed at him that Marian's distance was not because of time and her injury, but because of a deeper pain, a pain of a woman who felt she was betrayed by the man she loved.

* * *

Much rushed into camp, holding onto the side of the entrance as he tried to catch his breath. Will and Djaq rushed over to him.

"Have you found her?" Djaq asked as soon as Much pulled himself straight. Much looked at the gathering of outlaws, Will and Djaq in front, with Alan and John standing just behind them.

"Yes." Much said with a grin. "Robin is with her now."

"Where is she?" Will asked looking out into the woods.

"By the tree. She was sleeping." Much answered.

"She's weak, we should go and bring her back." Djaq said to Will. Will nodded in agreement, but Much's shout brought them up short.

"No!" He said, moving to try to block the entryway. "Robin is with her. He will bring her back safely."

"Much, Robin is not trained. He may not recognize how injured she is."

"He is aware." Much said in a lofty tone. "He will take care of her."

Having decided that Will and Djaq will no longer try to leave the camp, Much moved deeper into its interior, checking to see if Kate was still well, before his eyes fell on Isabella.

"What is _she_ still doing here?" He asked horrified.

"She is going to help us get into the castle to stop Prince John." Tuck answered.

"No!" Much cried out again. "She must leave! Now!" He continued, bustling forward to escort Isabella out of the camp.

"Much!" John growled. "She is our only way into the castle."

"Marian is alive and Robin will be bringing her back to camp!" Much yelled.

"So?" Alan asked. "What's wrong with her being here? I mean we don't trust her obviously, but we're all here to keep an eye out."

"I have a duty to my master not to say, but trust me she must leave now!" Much pleaded.

"We need her for the plan." Tuck argued.

"Yea, she's our only way into the castle." Alan added. "We're going to make a fool out of a prince."

"She and Robin kissed!" Much burst out. As soon as the words escaped his mouth, he clamped his hand over it, his horrified gaze taking in the different responses.

"What?" John growled, looking at Isabella, who backed away from the big man nervously.

"He did what?" Kate burst out, shifting to glare at Isabella.

"She must leave before my master comes back with Marian."

"She will stay for now. The forest is not safe for her to travel alone and we must share our plan with Robin. Tonight is our only chance to make a fool of the prince." Tuck said.

"No." John growled. "She leaves now!"

"Yea." Alan added. "I'm all for a little fun. But the fun's over when the wife comes back from the dead."

"Alan." Djaq groaned.

"She stays for now." Tuck insisted.

"Who put you in charge?" Will asked moving to stand in front of Tuck.

"I am the only one who is thinking rationally. All of you care only for your friend's feelings, I care for the whole of England."

"We have cared for England! We let Robin think Marian was dead for all these months for England too!" Djaq argued. "Robin and Marian have sacrificed the most for England! Now it is time for someone to care for them!"

"Fine. If she's going to stay, she better stay out of the way and far from Robin's space. That is where Marian will be going." Much said smartly, hustling to Robin's cot to neaten it up before Marian arrived.

"So it's true then." Kate said quietly, drawing Much's attention away from arranging Robin's things and back to her side. "His wife I mean."

"It's true." Much answered happily, oblivious to the dark look that came to Kate's eyes. "She's come back to him."

When Much turned away, Kate closed her eyes at his words. When she opened them again she found the two newcomers, Will and Djaq staring at her intently. Kate ignored them, but quickly laid down again on her cot, preventing any inquiries.

* * *

Forty-five minutes after Much returned to the camp, Robin appeared from behind the trees, Marian clasped tightly in his arms.

As he neared the camp, Robin shifted Marian in his arms and smiled down at her sleeping face. She fell asleep within minutes of their trip through the forest, and Robin reveled in the feel of her resting against him so trustingly.

He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead to pull her out of her dreams and back to wakefulness.

"We're home my love." He whispered in her ear, smiling as Marian frowned, then opened her eyes to meet his.

"Home?" She questioned.

"The camp."

"Ah. Good." She replied, unthinking as she cuddled up against his chest.

When Robin came into sight of the camp, the first person he saw was John. John quickly rushed out of the camp and moved towards Robin, his arms reaching out to relieve the younger man of his burden, remembering the last time Robin carried Marian through the woods, and how he ran himself ragged in his quest to get her to safety.

This time however, Robin refused to be relieved of the woman in his arms. He turned slightly, keeping Marian close against him as he continued forward.

"I have her John." He said as he moved past.

As Robin crossed the threshold of the camp he felt Marian stiffen and noted all the people sitting in the camp. He sighed as his eyes fell on the velvet clad figure, and looked quickly down at Marian, hoping she didn't notice the movement. Given that her head rested so closely to his chest, he doubted that he was that lucky. As the original outlaws jumped to their feet, prepared to rush Marian, he shook his head violently to hold them back and give Marian her space. Robin moved silently through the camp, and gently placed Marian down on his cot.

Djaq moved forward, ignoring Robin's drawn breath as he readied himself to ask her to stay back, and checked over Marian, mumbling under her breath about Marian's stubbornness and Robin's idiocy. Much followed close behind, clutching an extra blanket to lay over Marian.

"You have pushed yourself too far today." She chastised, unbuttoning the vest and moving Marian's shirt up to check the still raw wound. "And you managed to irritate the wound."

"I know." Marian said, no hint of remorse in her voice. As Djaq looked over her wound, Marian's eyes returned to the corner of the camp, where the other woman sat.

Robin, sitting on the edge of the cot, followed Marian's gaze and cringed. He tried to find the right words to explain himself to his wife, but Djaq's quelling glare kept him silent.

Tuck moved towards the cot to get Robin's attention. Robin reached over to squeeze Marian's hand, before standing up and walking over to Tuck.

"What is it?" He asked, keeping half an ear out to hear what was said between Djaq and Marian.

"Isabella has a way to get us into the castle. We have an idea to prove that Prince John is not the rightful king."

"It can wait." Robin answered, turning to move back to the cot.

"No!" Tuck yelled, reaching out to grab hold of Robin's arm to stop him. "It must be done tonight!"

"It can wait!" Robin yelled back.

"No it can't." Isabella answered moving forward and resting a hand on Robin's arm.

Robin scowled at the woman until she moved her hand, than shot a quick glance towards Marian, cringing when he saw her narrowed eyes. Much moved from his place next to the cot and motioned for Alan to help him keep Isabella quiet and out of the way.

"Why can't it wait?" Robin finally asked, taking a step back and closer to his cot.

"The nobles' dinner is tonight. Prince John will try to buy their loyalty. But if we can prove that he is not the rightful king, he will be made out to be a fool, and the nobles will not be bought."

"And how are we to accomplish this?" Robin asked sarcastically, crossing his arms across his chest.

"The King's Evil." Tuck said simply. "We bring someone to Prince John, tell him it's the disease. When he tries to heal the ailing patient and nothing happens, he will be made to be a fool."

"No one has the King's Evil." Robin answered.

"I have a potion." Tuck replied, pulling the small vial out of his pocket. "It can simulate the symptoms."

"No one will believe us."

"The king's physician. He will help us." Isabella answered. "Prince John has sentenced him to death, he has nothing to lose." She continued shrugging.

"Even if we did do this, who will play the dying patient?" Robin asked looking around the camp.

"I will." Kate answered, sitting up. Much and Alan both began to argue, but she brushed off their concerns. "I already look like I'm half dead."

Robin looked towards the cot, his expression torn.

"We can do it without you." John said moving forward. "Isabella and the physician will get us in. And Alan will get us out. You can stay here with Marian."

Robin nodded absently, his mind deep in thought.

"No." Came the light voice from the cot. Robin turned at the sound of her voice and moved to sit gently next to her.

"It is a good plan. They will be fine." He argued.

"No. You promised you would fight. Just because I'm not dead doesn't mean you can renege on that promise."

"Marian." Robin argued. He took her hand in his as he looked around the camp.

"We will stay with her." Djaq said after sharing a look with Will. "You should go with the others. We'll stay here."

Marian looked at Djaq and Will gratefully.

Robin groaned and Marian smiled, knowing he realized he was fighting a losing battle. He raised her hand to his lips and placed a lingering kiss there.

"I will be back soon my love. Rest now." He said, leaning forward to kiss her softly on the lips.

As Robin pulled back from Marian, the reunited lovers missed the loathing looks directed towards them from the two newest females to grace the camp.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So because you guys are so awesome with the reviews, I decided to post this chapter earlier than planned. So thank you so much for the reviews, they really do mean a lot to me. It might be awhile before the next chapter comes up. I'm still trying to write it and really struggling with how I want the story to go. Usually I can watch the show and base how I want the story to go off that, but with the way this series has been, the characters are so OOC that it's been really hard. And that's an understatement of what I want to say. So hopefully I can get some writing done that way I can have updates a little more often. But thanks again and thanks for reading my rambling note.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The raid on the castle went well. Kate was quite convincing as a woman suffering from the King's Evil while Isabella and the physician played their parts perfectly. As Robin and the others ran from the building they could still hear the prince screeching in the background about how the crown was truly his and the woman must not have been afflicted with the King's Evil, that it was all a trick to discredit him. They stopped at a nearby lake to celebrate their victory, but only seconds passed before Robin was back on his feet and pacing around the group, anxious to return to Marian. Kate noticed Robin's distraction and scowled.

Robin made a second turn around the group, before glancing at the physician and brightening.

"Palmer, there is a woman at our camp, she was stabbed, almost a year ago and the wound still pains her. Will you look at her?" He asked.

Palmer quickly agreed, and Robin used this opening to usher the rest of the outlaws back to camp.

When they arrived at the mouth of the camp, they were greeted by a worried Djaq and Will.

"Where is Marian?" Robin asked abruptly, peering past the two into the camp. Djaq and Will remained silent as they shared a glance. Robin groaned. "Where did she go?"

"She snuck out." Will answered. "We didn't even see her leave." He continued.

"Again?" Allan asked. "I'm not being funny mate, but you two aren't keeping that great of an eye on the lady are you." He smirked, but then his smile slowly died as three glares were directed towards him.

Robin turned his eyes from Allan and surveyed the forest. "We have to find her. She wouldn't have gone far. We'll split up." He said. He sent Djaq and Will to the north, Much and Allan to the south, John to the east and planned the west for himself. "We'll meet back here in an hour and regroup. Kate, stay here with Palmer, I want him to have a look at Marian when she gets back."

"Robin." Kate began to argue. "I'll come with you."

"No Kate. You stay here at the camp." With those words, Robin turned and moved quickly towards the west hoping Marian would be found close by. Kate glared at his retreating back and sat down before the fire in a huff.

"Things were so much better before she came back." She muttered.

* * *

Marian sat alone in the forest, deep in thought when footsteps from the direction of the camp alerted her to another present.

"He sent you to find me did he?" She asked warily, recognizing John's tread.

"We split up." He replied, sitting down heavily next to her.

The two sat in silence for a time, each lost in their own thoughts.

"When you saw that Alice had befriended the blacksmith, how did you handle it?" Marian finally asked.

"You mean did I feel betrayed?" John asked, instantly understanding the question hidden underneath.

"Yes."

"No." John answered simply.

"No?" Marian replied incredulous, turning to face him. Before she could continue her questions, John held up a hand.

"To Alice I was dead. She was alone in the world with a child to raise. I cannot blame her for finding another to love, to care for her and our son."

"But after she found out you lived." Marian began.

"She could not simply leave him and join me in the woods. She had a new family to worry about. She would not be the woman I loved if she was willing to give it all up without a care."

John looked at the silent woman next to him.

"I know why you're asking me this. The situations are similar, but there are differences if you choose to see them."

"Yes. Like Alice waited years before finding another. Robin didn't even wait one."

"Robin did not find another. You were always in his heart. The _only_ one in his heart. That woman, she was a challenge. His way of proving that not only was he still alive, but that even though Gisborne had taken the most important person in his life away from him, he could still best him. Every time they spoke, it was his way of tweaking his nose at Gisborne."

"But he did not leave it at just talking."

"No." John answered. "It is his way." He said simply.

"I know. Before…" Marian trailed off frustrated, as she thought back to when they children and Robin would run off with the village girls, leaving a very jealous Marian behind. Thankfully after their engagement, he had enough sense to cease his activities with the other girls, and focus his attentions on her. "He had to return to his old ways so quickly. I had hoped that…" She trailed off.

"You hoped that?" John asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting the young woman to speak the words aloud.

"I hoped that he would never love another." Marian whispered. She ducked her head down and groaned. "That is horrible of me isn't it? Am I so selfish that I wished him to live out his days alone?"

"That is not horrible. You did not have enough time to live your life together." John paused for a moment. "He thought you were dead and that he was left alone in this world. He promised you to keep fighting. With those words he knew that he sentenced himself to a short life. It did not matter to him, the shorter his life, the sooner he would be reunited with you. He saw everyday as his last."

Marian stayed silent, thoughtfully mulling over John's words. At her continued silence, John spoke again.

"You cannot keep going off like this." He said. "Alone in the forest."

"I know." Marian answered in a small voice. "It is childish, I know, but I feel…" She trailed off.

"Feel what?" John prodded.

"Like I don't belong anymore." She answered quietly. "My purpose was to pass information to him. To help from the inside." She paused. "But now, with that woman, it's as if he no longer needs me." She finished taking a deep breath. "It's as if she replaced me in every way. She even looks like me!"

"He does need you." John answered turning to face the young woman. "He was possessed from the time we left the Holy Land until we arrived in England. His sole thoughts were revenge. Only seeing the work that still needed to be done, and the hell Gisborne was in allowed him to continue fighting, to do what you asked of him. It was your words that allowed Robin Hood to survive that tragedy."

"I feel betrayed." She said finally.

"And you need to tell him that. You cannot run away from your fears, you must face them."

John waited a moment as Marian gathered her thoughts.

"John." Marian began.

"Yes?"

"You may not say very much, but when you do, it's very important to listen." Marian said.

John, blushed and sputtered for a moment at the unexpected comments from the noblewoman before him. "Come. Let's go back." He said finally, placing a friendly arm around her shoulders and guiding her back to the camp.

* * *

When Marian and John returned to the camp, all the others awaited them except Robin. Before Marian could ask where her erstwhile partner was, the man in question appeared in the entrance of the camp behind her.

"Marian!" Robin cried out, wrapping his arms around her waist, and turning her so their eyes met. "We got back to camp and you weren't here."

"I went for a walk." Marian answered, torn between wanting to cuddle closer to his warmth and pulling back as her mind swept back to earlier in the day. Robin took the difficult choice away from her as he pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

"I brought something back for you." He whispered, so relieved that she was back safely, that he couldn't wait a moment longer for his surprise.

At his words, Marian turned in Robin's arms and looked around the camp. Her blue eyes came upon the physician, and she looked up at Robin questioningly.

"No I didn't bring him back for you." He teased. "Well I did, in a way. I brought him here for my own peace of mind. He is a physician and will check your wound if you'll allow it." He smiled cheekily and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a closed fist, grinning as Marian's eyes followed his movements. With his other hand, Robin reached up to flick his fingers along Marian's eyelids.

"Close your eyes." He whispered, smiling more broadly as Marian's eyes fluttered close. Reaching down, he pulled up her left hand and held it before him. He quickly glanced up at her face and assured that she wasn't peeking, slipped the silver ring onto her finger.

Djaq , Will, Alan, and Much, turned away from the happy scene at the sound of a harsh indrawn breath. Kate stood behind them, her arms across her chest, glaring at the couple. When she noticed the others stares, she straightened, and gave a belated, if fake smile.

At the feel of the cold metal on her finger, Marian smiled, forcing herself to keep her eyes closed as not to spoil Robin's surprise. When Robin leaned forward to whisper in her ear that she could open her eyes again, she hesitated, hoping to draw out the moment.

When Marian finally opened her eyes, she gazed down at the ring on her left hand. The amethyst twinkled in the firelight, and tears sprung to her eyes.

"My ring!" She called out astounded, turning shocked eyes to meet Robin's proud and smiling ones. "Wherever did you find it?"

"Much." He said simply. Marian turned to look questioningly at Robin's former manservant, who with tears in his eyes, simply shook his head, for once unable to find words.

"After you ended our betrothal with such finality." Robin began.

"You mean when you told me that you were leaving me for the Holy Land and I threw this ring at you?"

"That and some of the few choice words that you had for me." Robin answered with a reminiscing grin. "But yes, that would be the time. I returned straight to Locksley. When I got there, it was only then that I noticed Much was no longer by my side."

Marian looked at Robin, and then once again sent a glance towards Much. The man, had moved to sit by the fire, was shaking his head and swiping his hand violently across his cheeks lest someone see the tears there.

"Much went back to your house. He searched for the ring. And found it." Robin paused. "He's carried it with him all these years. Had I told him that I planned to propose he would've returned this ring to me earlier. But as the case may be, I did not receive the ring until we were on the ship, returning to England." Robin continued, deftly skipping over the painful memories how what led to them being on that ship.

"My lady I would have given you the ring in the desert, but I was tied up and then later, there wasn't the time." Much began, trailing off with a painful swallow. "I thought it best that Robin have it with him, to remember the better times."

"Thank you Much." Marian whispered, moving around the camp to place a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Much blushed, looking quickly towards Robin as if gauging his reaction to Marian's action. When his master did nothing more than grin, Much relaxed and looked towards Marian.

"You're very welcome my lady."

Robin moved in between the two, slinging his arm around Marian's waist to turn her towards his cot.

"Come Marian. Will you let the doctor see you?" He asked, propelling her to his cot.

"Robin." Marian scolded. "Djaq is a fantastic physician. She's the one who saved me. I pushed myself too far over the last few days, that is all." She stopped and reached up her left hand to stroke his cheek. Robin caught her fingers and pressed a kiss to her palm.

"I know, I trust Djaq, empathetically." He replied looking towards the Saracen woman to make sure she didn't take any offense to the physician being in their mist. "This is simply to put my mind at rest."

Marian sighed, but decided an argument over this, when Robin was simply looking out for her well-being, was not worth it.

She perched lightly on Robin's cot, Robin sitting behind her, and leaned back against his chest as the physician came closer and lifted her shirt high enough to inspect the wound.

"It is well healed." Palmer said after a few minutes. He replaced Marian's shirt and turned to Will and Djaq. "You said she had an infection?"

"Yes." Djaq answered. "She was ill for many months."

"The wound is healed, but still tender. The infection slowed it's healing, and with sea travel as well as the distance you must have traveled from the coast, simply irritated the wound. I recommend rest and recuperation. In a few days you will be feeling much better my lady." He said, sketching a light bow to Marian. "Give yourself time to fully regain your strength. If you push yourself too hard you may reinjure yourself. It will not take much longer, so have patience."

"Thank you Palmer." Robin said, climbing off the cot and moving forward to shake the other man's hand. "I truly appreciate your help. All of it."

"It was my pleasure." Palmer answered, moving around the camp saying goodbye to the other outlaws.

"John, Tuck, will you make sure our friend has a safe passage through the forest?" Robin asked, returning to his place next to Marian on the cot.

The two men in question, nodded their willingness to guide Palmer through the woods and quietly made their way from the camp. As the night settled, Allan moved to sit near Will and Djaq, eager to catch up with his friends. Much hovered protectively near Kate, making sure she was comfortable and had everything she needed. Kate ignored Much's kind actions, instead she laid on her cot and fumed. 'First he brings that other woman to the camp, and now this one. His _supposed _wife?' She lived in Locksley for many years and never heard of Robin and Marian marrying.

Marian watched the others fondly, content to be back in the camp, in the bosom of her friends. She turned to face Robin, when he nudged his shoulder against hers, and smiled when he lifted a questioning brow. She leaned against him, hiding a yawn behind her hand.

"Tired?" Robin asked, leaning down to brush an errant curl from her cheek.

"No." Marian said, contradicting her words, when she yawned again. "Maybe a little." She acquiesced.

"Get some sleep." Robin urged, leaning forward to pull out the blanket that was folded on the edge of the bed.

Marian yawned again, looking sheepishly around her, as she laid back on the cot. She curled up on her left side, facing the wall of the camp. She stiffened as she felt the cot dip down as Robin curled up behind her.

"Is this appropriate Robin of Locksley?"

"It is more than appropriate Marian of Locksley. I want to sleep with my wife."

Marian grinned at his words and their possessive tone, causing Robin to whisper Lady Locksley in her ear, as Marian moved to cuddle closer against him.

"And I want to sleep with my husband." She whispered back, shivering at the feel of his lips against her neck as he kissed her goodnight.

As Robin and Marian fell into a peaceful sleep, Much, Alan, Will and Djaq looked upon the couple with fond smiles. Behind them, unnoticed, Kate glared at Robin's back as he held Marian tightly in his arms, already sleeping more peacefully than she'd ever seen.

* * *

**Author's Note:** You guys are AMAZING! I can't believe all the reviews, thank you so much! I just had to get this chapter out to you as a thank you. So thank you! First I need to give some credit out to where it's due. The idea of the amethyst ring (which why the writers think they can use a different ring as Marian's is beyond me), but the idea of that ring being Marian's original ring from when she and Robin were first engaged was in another fan fic. I'm sure I read it, I just don't know where or when so can't give credit, but if it's your fic, please let me know and I'll credit you in my next chapter. I'm really glad you guys are enjoying the fic, especially those who weren't sure about it at the beginning, and as you can see I'm all for the melodrama right now, so I apologize, but I really need sappy and melodramatic R/M right now. Anyway, sorry for the long note, I just like to touch base.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_She didn't even feel the blade go in at first. Her cry was more from shock that he would take such an action, then any pain she felt. For a moment she even believed that he had missed. But as she looked up and saw the horror in his eyes, she knew her worst fears had come true. She dropped to the ground. She felt hot, on fire. She heard her name called out in anguish, could feel the ground reverberate with his footsteps as he ran towards her side. The burning spread out from her belly in all directions. The pain was unbearable, but she tried to hold it in. She knew that if she cried it would only upset him more, so she tried so hard to keep her screams contained._

As the fire tried to consume her, she heard a low humming, as a soothing hand moved across her stomach, and lips lightly touched hers. His calming presence lessened the pain, as she focused on the light movement around her stomach.

Robin lay there, his own sleep, the most peaceful sleep he'd had since Marian returned to the castle, interrupted as his wife began to whimper. His only thoughts were to soothe her, to bring calm to her dreams. He propped his head up to watch her face, as he smoothed his hand over her belly, paying extra care to the still sore wound, and lightly kissing her every time she became uncomfortable.

Within minutes Marian fell back into a peaceful sleep, her hand resting lightly over Robin's atop her stomach. Robin leaned back just far enough to watch her face as she slept. Every time her forehead wrinkled he placed a gentle kiss, soothing away all her pain and worries.

Robin did not know how long he lay there awake, guarding Marian's sleep. His eyes never left her face through the long hours of the night.

* * *

Dawn streaked across the sky and its rays of sun brought life back into the camp. Will and Djaq were the first to awake, having become accustomed to early mornings on the ship. As they moved around the camp, the two caught Robin's eye, who in turn moved slightly, so he could keep one eye on Marian and another on the camp.

"How is she?" Djaq asked quietly, taking a step closer.

"Sleeping." Robin answered, running a finger along Marian's cheek. He studied the expression on her face for a moment longer before turning to face Djaq. "She had a nightmare." He said, an unspoken question in his words.

"Again?" Will asked, moving closer to Djaq so as not to wake the others.

"Again?" Robin asked. "She's had nightmares before?"

"Yes." Djaq replied. "During her fever, she spoke of many things." At Robin's raised brow she continued. "She spoke of her father many times, and her mother. She spoke of helping the people." She paused. "But mostly she spoke of you. Of your plans together."

"Does she remember everything that happened?" Robin asked.

"Yes." Djaq answered simply. Again seeing the question in his eyes, she continued. "She remembers the pain, and who caused it. She tried to hide it from us, but I know many of her dreams were of that afternoon."

"I had hoped…" Robin began. "I had hoped her mind would protect itself from the trauma of that day. She shouldn't have to remember that."

"She is a strong woman Robin." Will said. "She has come this far. And being here, home, it's good for her. For all of us. She'll be fine."

Their quiet conversation came to an abrupt end as the others began to wake up. Much picked himself up from his cot and moved over to check on Kate, who quickly brushed him off. Much hid his hurt, by bustling around the camp, gathering up the necessary items for breakfast. Tuck motioned for Robin to come speak to him about the plans for the day, but Robin ignored the other man, laying back on his side, resting his head on his hand as he watched Marian rejoin the waking world.

As she blinked up at Robin's grinning face she smiled.

"Don't you have anything better to do than watch me sleep?" She asked, raising her hand to brush at the bristles on his cheek.

"At the moment, nothing is better nor more important." Robin answered, leaning down to kiss her lightly on the lips. Marian returned his kiss, and slid her fingers through his hair as it deepened. The two quickly broke apart at the sound of a clearing throat, Marian ducking her head against Robin's shoulder in embarrassment, as her husband looked across the camp to find the source of the interruption. Robin's eyes met the glaring eyes of Kate, who had pulled herself up into a sitting position.

"I don't think this is the time or the place for all that." Kate stated, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders.

Robin opened his mouth to argue, but Marian placed a firm hand on his chest.

"She is right." She said looking into her husband's eyes. Robin nodded his head in agreement, but shot a warning glare in Kate's direction and he helped Marian into a sitting position on the cot. Marian looked out into the camp and nudged Robin. "So, when are you going to introduce me?"

"Introduce you?" Robin asked perplexed.

"Well there are new members to your gang and given the distractions yesterday, I believe you failed in your position as leader in introducing me to them."

"Ah." Robin said. "My apologizes." He looked out into camp and gestured to Tuck. "Marian, this is Tuck. He is recently returned to England and as you saw last night, the mastermind of the King's Evil." Robin continued making a point to introduce the newcomers to his wife, as in his mind and heart she was already a part of the gang, and everyone else needed to be introduced to her, not vice versa.

Marian smiled a greeting at Tuck, who nodded his head in return.

"And that is Kate." He began, gesturing to the blonde woman on the opposite cot. "Kate is from Locksley and was outlawed, so she joined us. She was injured yesterday."

"I trust everything is all right." Marian said frowning slightly. "Djaq is so talented, I am sure she will be happy to check on you." Marian continued to Kate.

"No." Kate said sharply, stopping Djaq who was already crossing the camp to check on the other woman. At the others shocked looks, she continued in a more calm voice. "I am already feeling better. I even feel up to some practice today."

"Good." Marian replied, her eyes narrowing slightly as she caught the other woman looking at Robin. "I am much out of practice and should like to get back to work."

"Marian." Robin argued. "The physician said to rest and not to push yourself."

Marian brushed off his worries. "I am feeling fine Robin, and I will be of no use to you and your men if I am so out of practice that I cannot fight."

Robin opened his mouth again to argue, but Much hurried up to the cot to put a hold on the brewing argument.

"My lady you must first gain back your strength, and a good breakfast is the best way to do it. Here are some eggs and bacon." He said handing her a plate.

He handed a second plate to Robin who frowned down at it.

"How come I don't have any eggs on here?" He asked, peeking over at Marian's full plate.

"Because Marian needs her strength." Much answered happily, handing out plates of either eggs or bacon to the others. Robin looked enviously at Marian's plate, and when he thought she was looking, sneaked a couple of bites of egg.

"I saw that." Marian said, picking up a piece of bacon.

"Well, we are married now, and doesn't that mean that everything that is mine becomes yours and everything that is yours becomes mine?" Robin asked, sneaking another bite of egg.

Marian tapped a finger against her chin as if deep in thought.

"That is true." She mused, looking around the camp. "Though I do believe I got the short end of the bargain."

Robin grinned, before picking up a piece of his own bacon and taking a big bite.

* * *

As Djaq checked Marian to officially declare her able to practice or not, Robin sat down with his men.

"The castle is in an uproar." Tuck said, having been to Nottingham in the morning. "The prince is furious that someone tried to make a fool out of him and is calling for revenge."

"And the sheriff and Gisborne?" Robin asked.

"Scrambling to do everything the prince says, in case they fall even further out of favor." Allan answered.

Robin sat in silence a moment, and grinned when Will came to sit in their circle.

"We'll be fine for a few days. Let the sheriff, Gisborne, and Prince John stew over this action. If all goes well then the prince will be well on his way back to London by the time we return to Nottingham."

"And the poor?" John asked. "What of them?"

"We'll have to cut the deliveries in half. We don't want any additional attention brought to us right now."

"Cut them in half?" Kate asked, jumping to her feet. "What of the people?"

"They will be fine, we've given them plenty to hold them during scarce times." Robin said.

"It's because of her isn't it?" Kate asked, jerking a hand to where Marian and Djaq sat together on Robin's cot. "She's come back and the poor be damned."

"Now that's not fair!" Allan argued. "The poor can wait a few days for everyone to get settled again."

"Exactly, we have all been working twice as hard these last few months to make up for our absence, we have earned a break."

"I have sacrificed enough for the people of England." Robin said in a low voice. "We both have." He continued. "It is understandable that I wish some time with my wife, the woman who died saving the king, yet miraculously returned to me. I will not have you or anyone else question my decision on this, nor will I allow you to make Marian think she is in any way hurting the people of Nottingham. Do you understand me?" He finished looking directly at Kate.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Once again you guys outdo yourselves. Hence the early update. The first thing I want to do is give credit to **fireblazie**, her fic "At The End of Our Days" is where I had read of the amethyst ring, being R/M's original engagement ring and she has graciously allowed me to borrow the idea for this fic.

Also, I feel a need to mention this, this is pure speculation, mostly based on wishful thinking on my part, but Marian has been getting a lot of mentions lately. Maybe a cameo in the finale?

Okay I also feel a need to rant, and since you guys are my hostages at the moment, I'm going to do it here. But first, if you haven't seen episode 11, please don't read the rest of this note, or if you don't want to listen to me rant, that's cool too. Anyway, RANT ON: So first, happy that Robin said he'd never forgive Guy for killing his wife. Yay he actually remembers Marian! But, later in the show the whole issue with Guy is because he killed Kate's brothers, all the outlaws are focused on that, they conveniently forget he violently murdered Marian and she suffered in her last moments of life. I mean Much, Allan, and John should remember how much Marian meant to Robin and the lengths he'd go to for her. So the fact that he was willing to work with Guy, should've been questioned due to Marian's and Kate's brother's death, not just the latter. Thankfully though at the end, Robin reminded Kate that he lost his wife and he was willing to work with Guy, so for that kudos to Robin! Though he loses kudos for kissing Kate, again. Anyway, RANT OFF.

Again sorry for the long note, I know people out there hate long author notes, but I wanted to thank you guys again for the reviews as well as give credit where credit is due and bitch a little about how the show I used to love took my love and crushed it into millions of pieces and laughs in my face with almost every episode. I might be slow on the next update; it's getting to the last couple of weeks of my rotation so I have a ton of work coming up. Thanks again!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Feeling adrift after spending the morning resting in adherence to Robin and Djaq's requests, or orders as they were, Marian decided that enough was enough.

Having cleaned the camp while the others looked for food to add to the stores, as well as pulling her daggers out from the trunk beneath Robin's cot, she had had enough. Marian dug deeper through the trunk and smiled when she found an outfit very similar to the one she wore last time she was in the forest. Marian pulled out the familiar material, surprised Robin had kept such an item. As she held the clothes to her chest, she picked at the shirt she was currently wearing, and thought back to her time in the Holy Land.

During their stay in the Holy land, Marian wore the traditional dress. With her hair and face almost always covered when she left Bassam's house, the dress was able to successfully hide the fact that she was alive from any unwanted persons. She even maintained that dress as they were on the ship to England, never knowing if those on the ship were friends or foes. As soon as they reached the relative safety of England, Will and Djaq had bartered with a farmer and his son, for a pair of the son's breeches and shirt. At first Marian had hesitated at the offering, but knowing the difficult journey through the woods that awaited them had reluctantly donned the clothes.

Now seeing her own clothes folded neatly next to Robin's in the trunk, Marian couldn't wait to change into something familiar.

Checking to make sure no one was nearby, Marian quickly stripped off the breeches and shirt, tossing them playfully behind her as she reached for her undergarments and breeches. She quickly pulled the pants on, but froze, the hairs prickling on her neck, as she felt someone watching.

Marian glanced over her shoulder, to find Robin leaning in the entrance of the camp, grinning.

"Robin!" She cried out, holding her arms across her chest and blushing.

Robin pushed himself up and walked closer. He came up behind Marian wrapped his hands around her naked waist, his palm resting lightly over the scar on her stomach and placed a kiss against her neck.

"Robin!" She hissed. "Not here!"

Robin sighed in disappointment, but hearing the footsteps in the distance, he pulled back from Marian. But not before dropping a quick kiss on her bare shoulder. Marian shivered at the contact, closing her eyes in memory of the last time Robin had seen her unclothed and the events it had led to in a secluded meadow deep in the woods.

Robin glanced over his shoulder to the entrance of the camp to make sure no one was near, before turning his gaze back to Marian. He grinned as she lifted her arms over her head to pull on her chemise, and caught a glimpse of the side of her breasts before the material shielded her from his eyes. Her simple shirt quickly followed, but before Marian could tie all the laces, Robin turned her in his arms and took over the job himself.

"I can do it myself." Marian argued, snagging back the laces.

"I know that." Robin replied, pulling them back. "But it's more fun this way don't you think?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

Marian couldn't help but return his grin, and when he finished with the laces, stood up on her tiptoes to place a kiss against his lips. As Robin responded, she deepened their kiss, ignoring her misgivings about his loyalty to their vows, slipping her tongue into his mouth to tangle with his. They kissed for a lifetime, each swipe of lips and tongue an affirmation of their love, before a snapped twig brought them back to reality, just before Much and Djaq appeared in the doorway.

Robin and Marian blushed, while Djaq and Much moved into the camp. Djaq looked at the two questioningly, who in turn looked down at their feet with guilty grins. Djaq smiled in understanding, knowing that living in such close quarters with so many others was proving difficult on the reunited couple.

As the others began to file back into the camp, Robin looked over at his cot and noted the different items that had been pulled out from the trunk beneath. He raised his brow at the sight of Marian's daggers, and turned to her.

Marian shrugged at his question. "I need to practice."

Robin sighed, but knowing there was no stopping Marian when she had her mind set decided that when it came down to it, daggers wouldn't be too taxing on her and it would give her the exercise she desired.

"Marian and I are going to get some practice in." Robin announced gathering up his sword and arrows, while behind him Marian collected her daggers. Will and Djaq quickly offered to come along as they felt out of practice with all the time spent in the Holy Land and on the ship. Allan and John also agreed to make the trip, eager to spend more time with their recently returned friends. Tuck decided to watch over the camp and come up with future plans for raids on the wealthy that dared come through Sherwood. Kate also agreed to come, ignoring the worried Much who asked her to stay behind and rest until she was fully healed.

"I am fine." Kate said with finality, as she picked up her sword and marched out of camp. The others trailed behind the blonde woman, Robin and Marian walking side by side, with Much bringing up the rear, mumbling his annoyance about Kate.

As they walked through the woods, Robin reached down and intertwined his fingers with Marian's. Marian looked up at him and grinned, giving his hand a soft squeeze as they continued on. When they reached the clearing, the group split up into pairs. Robin and Marian, Much and John, Allan and Will, and Djaq and Kate. Since the others were to practice their swordplay, Robin and Marian moved off a little to the side, where they could use a distant log as a target.

Kate and Djaq started with swordplay, Djaq obviously going easy on the other woman so not to agitate her wound. Their swords clanged against each other, as the two women danced around, thrusting and blocking as needed. Twenty minutes into the practice, Djaq requested a rest, which Kate readily agreed to. Meanwhile, Robin and Marian were getting ample use of their log target. For every dagger Marian threw, Robin would aim his arrow to land just above the tip. Halfway through their practice, Robin stopped Marian and watched Marian's skill with the daggers, a look of admiration in his eyes.

"What?" Marian asked, blowing a curl out of her face, when she noticed Robin was no longer firing off arrows.

"You're very good at this." Robin replied.

"I am." Marian said with a smirk. "I trust you will make sure to remember that in the future." She continued sweetly.

Robin swallowed at the implication. "You'll never have to worry about that."

"Good." Marian replied, before pulling back and sending off another dagger.

A moment later Robin moved behind Marian and passed her his bow. He moved his hands along Marian's arms to reposition them, as together they let the arrow fly. Marian grinned as the arrow landed just above her last dagger.

"You do realize that I know how to shoot an arrow?" She asked with a brow raised.

"Yes, but it's much more fun practicing this way." Robin replied with a grin.

Marian tapped a finger against her chin, shooting him a look that obviously said 'I believe you've already tried that line on me today my husband'.

* * *

Kate watched the couple trade on and off on their shots for a few minutes before Robin stopped and turned to Marian. They were too far away for Kate to hear their words, but her eyes narrowed in anger as she watched Robin reach for the dagger that was tucked between Marian's breasts. He pulled it out slowly, with a cheeky grin as he leaned towards her, before tossing it towards the log.

"Marian." She said abruptly, ignoring Much's gasp of dismay at her informal address of the lady. She moved closer to the couple, close enough to see the annoyance in Robin's eyes and wariness in Marian's. "Seeing as how we're both on the mend, wouldn't it be best if we practice our swordplay together?"

Marian hesitated for a moment, but Robin stepped in.

"Marian is not strong enough for swordplay yet." He said before turning back to the log.

Marian stiffened at Robin's words, annoyed that he still thought her weak and in need of his misguided protection.

"I am fine Robin." She said placing a hand on his arm. "Arrows and daggers are what I am most comfortable with, so I believe practicing swordplay is just the thing."

Robin groaned inwardly at Marian's stubborn nature, as he watched Marian scan the outlaws looking for the sword that may best fit her.

"Here." He said finally, striding to where he had dropped his sword. "Use mine."

Marian accepted his offering without a word, lifting the sword in her arms to judge its weight. Deeming it acceptable she nodded her thanks to Robin, before turning back to Kate.

"Shall we?" She asked the other woman, before striding into the middle of the clearing, leaving Kate to follow behind.

"Be careful." Robin warned, sending a look towards Kate.

"It's fine Robin. Just practice." Marian replied.

"Exactly Robin, its just practice." Kate agreed taking her stance in front of Marian.

The other outlaws held back, forming a semi-circle around the two women. Marian and Kate circled each other, sizing up the competition. Kate made the first move, thrusting out towards Marian's stomach. The outlaws gasped, in disbelief, Robin even taking a step forward to intercede.

"Uncalled for!" Allan yelled out as Marian jumped back, only letting her shock at such a move show in her eyes for a second, before going on the offensive, forcing Kate back a few steps. After their initial fight for dominance the two women fell into a pattern, their swords clanging against each other the only sound in the clearing.

After ten minutes or so, Kate felt herself tiring, surprised at the steely strength hidden within the woman before her. She felt herself forced back by another of Marian's blows to her sword, and dashed around behind the woman, forcing Marian to turn her back to the outlaws as she tried to reengage Kate in the fight.

Kate saw Marian prepare for her next thrust, one that would surely send her reeling. Before the sword could connect, Kate slipped past and turned her sword so the butt of it faced Marian and pushed forward with all her strength to jab Marian viscously in the stomach.

Marian cried out in pain, collapsing to her knees, the sword falling at her feet as she clutched at her stomach.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Poor Marian, The R/K kisses this week led me to write Kate being a witch, I couldn't help myself. Thank you guys again so much for the reviews! You are awesome; words can't describe how great you all are. So my gift back is an early update. Hopefully I'll have another up by Sat or Sunday, most likely Sunday.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Marian!" Robin cried out, sprinting across the clearing to reach Marian's side. He kneeled down next to her, and tried to pull her hands away from her stomach. Marian doubled over herself, trying to curl up in a little ball to hold the pain at bay.

"I am so sorry!" Kate gasped dropping her sword to the ground. "It was an accident. I turned away to avoid a blow and she must've collided with my sword!" She continued, tears shining in her eyes. "Is she okay? I swear I didn't mean it, it was an accident."

Kate moved closer to where Robin kneeled next to Marian, grasping at his arm as she babbled apologizes.

Robin shrugged her hand off and ignored her, as he hugged Marian close while Djaq pried Marian's finger's open over her stomach.

"Lean against me love; let me take this pain for you." Robin whispered in Marian's ear, grabbing one of her free hands in his and holding tight. "Squeeze my hand, I'll take the pain for you." He said, holding back a groan when she gave his hand a vicious squeeze.

Kate backed off with a gasp, never having seen Robin brush off another woman, she moved closer again, but as Robin felt her coming, he held Marian tighter and yelled out.

"Stay away Kate! You have done enough!" He said with finality.

Kate pulled back as if burned, moving to the far back of the group, as if being out of the direct line of sight of Robin or Marian would make her invisible.

Marian held her breath, trying to diminish the pain as she held on tightly to Robin's hand. She caught her bottom lip beneath her teeth, trying valiantly not to make a noise. Marian refused to give Kate the benefit of seeing how much pain she caused her. Kate might be able to fool the others, but Marian saw exactly where her sword was just before the blow, given Robin's indifference towards her, as well at Kate's own antagonism towards him, Marian now knew that it was only a front to hide her true feelings towards the outlaws' leader.

After Robin's dismissal, Kate watched the people before her without emotion. She saw John, Allan, Will and Much out of the corner of her eye, move towards the trio on the ground. Feeling their disapproving stares, Kate clutched at her sides, and dropped to her knees.

"Oh!" She cried out, glancing beneath her lashes to gauge Robin's reaction. She groaned as Robin ignored her, and brushed off Much and Allan's hands as they tried to help her to her feet.

"Sit her down." Djaq instructed brusquely as she checked over Marian. "I will get to her in a moment."

Will moved to Djaq's side, as John stood over Robin and Marian. Djaq pulled Marian's shirt up to reveal the angry red scar over her stomach. Marian tensed as Djaq probed it gently.

"I do not think anything is out of place, it is simply tender and irritated." She said lowering Marian's shirt. Turning to Robin and Marian, "But you must rest Marian. You have pushed yourself too far over these last few days. Your body needs time to heal, this wound was much worse than the last you received. You need to give yourself time."

"I know." Marian said quietly, leaning against Robin.

"I'll take her back to camp." Robin said quietly, gently detaching himself from Marian to stand up. He leaned down and grasped Marian under her knees and around her back to lift her from the ground and into his arms. He frowned as Marian tensed in his arms, even more worried that she did not argue with him over his high-handedness as he carried her through the woods.

As soon as Robin and Marian were out of sight, with John trailing close behind in case their leader should falter, Djaq turned to her other patient.

"When were you injured?" She asked in a brisk tone, before crouching down in front of the other woman.

"Yesterday." Kate answered.

"You should not have been fighting today. Djaq said quickly. "You need to rest as well." She continued, reaching out to pull at Kate's shirt to check to see if she had dislodged any of her stitches.

Kate flinched away, holding her shirt down with her hands.

"I'm sure I'm fine." She said quickly. "I must've gotten a cramp in my side. It's already feeling better." She continued, coming to her feet.

Djaq looked at her doubtfully, but said nothing as she stood up and looked out into the forest.

* * *

Robin breathed a sigh of relief as the mouth of the camp rose up before them. Marian was still tense in his arms, burying the pain she felt, not only from Kate's foul play, but from what she had witnessed the day before, deep within her.

Robin didn't say a word to Tuck as he crossed the camp's threshold; he laid Marian down gently on their cot, reaching across her to pull the blanket up to her waist. Marian watched his every move, trying to gauge his feelings, but his impassive face gave nothing away. Her blue eyes followed his hands as he gently massaged around her stomach, carefully avoiding the aching area itself, but relaxing the muscles all around.

John entered the camp a few moments later, and simply shook his head at Tuck as he came to stand beside the other man. John caught Marian's gaze as she looked around the camp, and gave her a short nod. Marian stared at him a moment, unblinkingly, suddenly less worried about the pain she felt and more worried about the conversation to come.

When he saw the resignation in Marian's eyes, John nodded again, before gesturing to Tuck to follow him out of the camp. They moved a ways away from the entrance to the camp, close enough to stop any of the others from entering, but far enough to give the couple inside privacy.

A few moments passed before Robin noticed that he and Marian were alone in the camp. He moved to sit beside her on the cot, his hands moving in circular patterns over her stomach. His gaze was on his hands, focused solely on doing anything to help Marian while they waited for Djaq to arrive and recommend something for her pain, when a small hand covered his. Robin brought his gaze up to Marian's and didn't resist as she pulled one of his hands away from her stomach and holds it in hers.

"I need to speak with you." She said quietly.

"We will talk." Robin promised. "But not right now, you're hurt. Djaq will be back soon with medicine."

"We never speak of important things, and never of what we truly feel, so I must speak of this now." She paused. "You never know when a moment might be your last and you lay there regretting everything you never said." Marian continued, struggling to pull herself to a sitting position.

Robin closed his eyes in memory of the last moments he saw Marian alive in the Holy Land, how she tried to gasp out all the things she wanted to say, try to finish what they started, all the while fighting to hold back the pain she felt, to protect Robin from knowing how much agony she was in as her blood soaked the sand. Robin shook his head to dispel the painful memory and leaned forward with a gentle hand on her shoulder to keep her still.

"I'm listening." He replied, giving her hand a gentle squeeze, while cringing on the inside, because he knew exactly what Marian wanted to talk about. He had said as much to Much yesterday, he knew Marian had seen him with Isabella, he knew that's why she wasn't waiting at camp, why she's had moments of distance. But knowing all this and actually having to face the truth of it, are two very different things.

"That woman." Marian began after taking a deep breath. "The dark haired one who was in the camp yesterday." She closed her eyes to gather strength. "I saw you kissing her in the clearing. It was more than a flirtation." She continued, dropping Robin's hand.

Robin closed his eyes in agony, wishing he could turn back the clocks to yesterday, or even earlier, wishing he had never met Isabella, had never caused Marian this pain that he saw so clearly in her eyes.

Robin opened his mouth, trying valiantly to come up with some explanation for his actions, but Marian held up a hand.

"No I need to say this." She said, once again trying to pull herself up to a sitting position. Knowing that she did not wish to lie down while she said her piece, Robin silently helped her sit up, and sat beside her on the cot. "I feel betrayed." She said finally, in a voice so low it was practically a whisper. "She looks like me, she's an informant in the castle, and she holds your affections." She took a breath. "Am I so easily replaceable?"

"No!" Robin burst out, horrified that Marian would even consider such a thing, she could never be replaced, never, in his eyes, she had to know that.

He took a deep breath, trying to get his bearings together before responding.

"I was attracted to her." He said finally. "When I first saw her she reminded me so much of you. Intelligent, strong, beautiful, and kind hearted." He continued. "I was attracted to her, but I knew then what I know now."

Marian remained silent, waiting for Robin to continue.

"I knew that I could never love her. Not like I loved you."

"But you kissed her, that meant something." Marian argued.

"It was purely physical." Robin answered matter of factly. "I was attracted to her physically and in my mind she was the closest thing to you. But I knew my heart would never belong to another. I enjoyed feeling alive again. Finally feeling something for someone again."

"So that was it? There was nothing more."

"Well that and she's Gisborne's sister. Part of it was enjoying the fact that if he ever knew I was involved with his sister it would just send him further into the depths of hell he currently enjoyed." Robin joked.

"Robin." Marian said warningly.

"You are the only one in my heart my love. When I thought you died I knew I gave up any hope of a normal life. Because if I could not have a future with you, then I didn't want a future at all. All I had was Robin Hood, and that only because you asked it of me." Robin said in all seriousness.

He remained silent a moment, then said. "I know you feel lost. That you don't know where your place is anymore, but your place is here, with me, as my wife." He said with shocking understanding of Marian's other worry. "When you are strong again, you will fight, by my side, just as it should be."

Marian sat next to him, wiping her fingers violently across her cheeks to brush off the tears that slid down in response to Robin's words. During her recuperation and the voyage to England she didn't dare hope that she and Robin could have the life they always dreamed of, but now with his words and his love, she dared hope.

Robin leaned forward to brush away her tears, placing gentle kisses along her cheeks to catch the falling drops.

"I love you." He said, cupping her cheek with on hand to turn her face towards his. "Only you." He said empathetically, leaning forward to catch her lips in a deep kiss.

* * *

Isabella paced through the castle, unknowing of the turmoil she had caused in the forest, trying valiantly to stay out of her brother's sight lest he find cause to send her back to her husband. Her only saving grace, was the prince's affection towards her, if not for him, she would already be on her way back to Thornton.

What Isabella wouldn't admit to anyone, least of all herself, was that part of the reason for her restlessness, was the lack of contact from one Robin Hood. Since she met him a few days before, Isabella had seen him many times, each interaction exhilarating to her, but since the appearance of that woman in his camp the night before, she had not seen hide nor hair of Robin Hood other than to launch his attack on the prince. Even then, he would barely look at her.

She had made her way towards the dungeons when her brother, the sheriff and the prince appeared. They seemed deep in conversation, so Isabella ducked to the side to listen.

"So all the water that leads to the village wells?" Prince John asked.

"Stopped. In a matter of hours the wells will be empty, you my prince, will be the kind savior of the people when you provide the thirsty with water." The sheriff replied.

"Good. So they will love me." Prince John said with a smile.

"They will." The sheriff agreed, sending a sidelong look to Guy, before turning back to the prince with a fake smile. "Come, shall we sit in the hall and wait for the word to come in that the people need their prince's help and guidance."

"Brilliant idea!" Prince John agreed.

Just as the trio of men passed by her hiding place, Isabella popped out, acting as if she just stumbled across them.

"My lord." She said in surprise, before turning a beguiling smile on the prince. "I did not know you were down here, how lucky for me that I came across you."

"What do you want Isabella?" Guy asked exasperatedly.

"Is it too much to ask to that a woman would like to spend some additional time with the future king?" She asked sweetly.

The prince preened at her words, but Vasey and Guy scowled.

"I suggest you change my lady, it's going to be a very hot and dry day." The sheriff suggested, sending a look to Guy.

Guy moved forward, and told hold of Isabella's arm, as the sheriff distracted the prince and began to explain their plans for the day.

Isabella cut off a cry of pain at the look on her brother's face as he dragged her through the castle to her room. Once inside, he slammed the door behind them.

"You're going back to your husband." Guy said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No!" Isabella cried out. "You can't do that to me! You promised!"

"You are interfering Isabella." Guy said.

"With the prince, with your plan to deprive the people of Nottingham of water? Is that how I'm interfering?" She asked.

"Eavesdropping, Isabella?" Guy sneered. "You act too freely here in the castle, I'm sending you back to Thornton." Guy said with finality.

"No!" Isabella cried out again, rushing forward to clutch at Guy's arm. "Don't do this!" She cried again, furious at the rush of tears that sprang to her eyes. "I can help you!" She said, I know how you can beat Robin Hood!"

"I can handle Hood on my own." Guy said, pulling his arm out of her grasp.

"I can help you!" Isabella cried again. "I know something about him, something that can help you beat him!"

"What do you know?" Guy sneered.

"His wife is alive." Isabella replied, smirking as a look of utter horror crossed across her brother's face.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you thank you thank you for all the reviews! You guys really are the best. So once again I have to rant, if R/K are in the vicinity of each other I usually feel the need to rant. So be warned it's spoilers for episode 12. Okay so whoever saw last night's episode, outside of the obvious horrific thing that happened, I think I threw up in my mouth a little over all the Robin and Kate scenes. I mean ewwwwww!!!! STOP IT!!!!!!!!! Immature I know, but that's how I feel. I just want to scream at Robin "Remember your wife Robin!". I was gonna post a poll about whether or not to redeem Kate, but I'm thinking I'm not going to redeem her now. Hearing her talk about how she loves Robin and thinking he loves her, is enough to make me want to write a battle scene and not let her last to the end. But I'll take opinions about Kate's fate and redemption anyway.

Also this chapter is a little longer than usual because my next chapter is shorter, so I apologize but it was difficult to make it longer. Also another busy week is coming up and I didn't get anything new written last week, so I apologize, but there might not be an update until Wednesday at the earliest, but most likely even later.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"What did you say?" Guy asked in a low, dangerous voice.

"His wife is alive." Isabella repeated, gasping as Guy's hands lashed out to clutch at her arms. "You are hurting me." She said with disdain.

"Hood's wife is dead. She died in the Holy land!" Guy yelled.

"Well apparently, she didn't die, and now she's back." Isabella replied, refusing to let her brother see how much his grasp pained her.

Guy shook Isabella, his shock and rage coursing through him, causing him to lash out at the nearest person, at this moment his sister.

"You are sure?" He finally asked, hands still grasping Isabella's shoulders.

"Yes." She said, slowly, then with more power. "Hood took me to his camp, two people were waiting there, and man and a woman, and they told him that they had returned from the Holy Land, with his wife. He went out into the woods to find her, she hadn't stayed in the camp, and returned with her in his arms."

"What did she look like?" Guy asked. "How did she look?" He continued frantically.

"Petite, brunette, I guess you would call her pretty." Isabella said, she bit back a cry when Guy shook her again. "She looked fine. Tired. They had said that she had a fever, that it was the reason why it took so long for them to come back."

"Marian is alive." Guy said slowly, dropping his hands from Isabella's shoulders and taking a step back. "It cannot be, the sword, it went so deeply into her belly, there is no way she could have survived that." He continued quietly, his eyes taking on a distant look as his mind was lost in the memories of the Holy Land almost a year ago.

Isabella watched her brother cautiously, eye narrowing as she made note of his knowledge of the details surrounding Marian's "death".

"Hood trusts me." Isabella said, breaking Guy out of his reverie. "If I came to him with news from the castle, he would believe me. He would do as I ask."

"And why is that Isabella? What have you been doing with Hood that he trusts you?" Guy sneered. "You remember where your loyalties lie I assume?"

"Of course brother." Isabella answered instantly. "Hood had sought me out." She continued slowly, unsure of how much to reveal. "He feels something for me." She added. "I thought if I could get Hood to trust me, that he would be all the easier to capture. I can lure him into a trap."

"No." Guy said fiercely. "You are going home to your husband where you can cause no more trouble."

"Are you sure you wish to do that Guy?" Isabella asked. "We both know the prince favors me over you and the sheriff. He enjoys my presence here, it allows him to ignore yours and the sheriff's past failings, especially in the case of the capture of Robin Hood."

As the two argued, they did not hear the door to the chamber slowly open, and a figure slip inside.

"No Isabella." Guy replied. "You will not further your cause with the prince. I will capture Hood, I do not need your help."

"Brother." Isabella began. "You have been chasing that outlaw for two years and have yet to capture him. If I tell him of your plan, he will rush to help the people. And if you choose to threaten the lives of the people, well he would be quickly persuaded from his wife's side to help save the poor people of Nottingham. He would be distracted, torn between saving the innocent, and worry over his wife, all alone in the camp."

Just as Isabella finished laying out her plan, a slow clapping sounded from behind them. Guy and Isabella turned in unison to see the sheriff standing behind them, wearing a dark grin as he brought his hands down to his side.

"So our little leper friend survived the Holy Land?" He asked, striding forward. "Quite a talented girl that Marian is." He continued, throwing an arm around both Guy and Isabella. "Oh this is good, this is very good." He continued gleefully.

"I like your plan Isabella, this is the perfect time to go after Hood, he is distracted, and the prince is here to witness our success." He continued, the jewel in his tooth catching the light. "But I do suggest some changes."

He pulled the siblings closer together as if imparting some great secret. "We will not capture Hood, not right away. We will capture Marian."

"No!" Guy cried out, pulling away from the sheriff and Isabella. "She has nothing to do with this!" He continued, pacing across the room.

"Are you blind Gisborne!" The sheriff yelled. "No matter what happens you won't win her! She married Hood with her dying breath, she doesn't love you! Get it through your thick skull!" He yelled, striding forward to slap Guy upside the head. "All these years she lied to us. She used us to help _him_." He sneered.

"If we capture his wife, Robin would be forced to rescue her." Isabella stated slowly.

"Yes, and given the new "developments" in their relationship." The sheriff began. "Robin would move heaven and earth to get her back. He would be vulnerable, not thinking clearly in his quest to save his wife. It would be the perfect opportunity to be rid of them both."

"Rid of them both?" Guy asked, stopping his pacing to look at the sheriff. "You mean to kill them both?" He asked incredulously.

"Of course I do!" The sheriff yelled. "She tried to kill me! She fed all our secrets to Hood! She was the Nightwatchman! Just because you "killed" her in the Holy Land does not mean I have forgotten that!" He yelled, stomping his feet. "I will see them both swing!"

Isabella's eyes widened at the sheriff's words, and even though she had suspected her brother of being the one who injured Robin's wife, having it confirmed was a shock to her.

"It would be poetic don't you think?" The sheriff asked, musingly. "Robin Hood and Lady Marian, betrothed as children, separated by war, come together again in secret after he was outlawed, marry, be separated by death, a miraculous survival and return, only to hang together in my courtyard!" He continued with a wide grin. "I should write a book, this stuff is so good."

"It would be very difficult to get to Hood's wife." Isabella said quietly. Closing her eyes at the word 'wife', but taking joy in seeing the dark look cross her brother's eyes when he heard Marian's new title.

"Difficult you say?" Vasey asked.

"Yes my lord. She will be closely protected in the camp. When I was there it took much argument to coax Robin from her side. I doubt much has changed in the last 24 hours."

"Hmmm." The sheriff responded, circling around the room. "Well we'd have to get them out of the camp won't we?" He paused for a moment. "Your plan is sound, tell Hood of the villagers' plight, he will be forced from his lady wife's side to help the people. Make sure he takes all of his men with him."

"I do not know the way to his camp. He did not trust me enough to show me, I was blindfolded." Isabella replied, stepping back as she saw the fire light up the sheriff's eyes.

"Well that is a problem." He said annoyed at having this bump in the road of his plan.

Isabella, fearful of the ramifications of failing to come through on her idea, thought quickly.

"Wait!" She said suddenly. "There is another woman."

"Yes, yes the Saracen woman, we are aware of her." The sheriff replied, waving off Isabella.

"No, she's a blonde woman." Isabella interjected. "I believe a villager from Locksley who was outlawed."

"Well that didn't take long did it?" The sheriff said jokingly. "He had already found another woman."

Guy scowled at the sheriff's words, but remained silent.

"Well, how does this other woman fit into your plan Isabella?" The sheriff asked.

"She has feelings for Hood." Isabella began, smirking as she remember Kate's dark looks of jealously, directed first at her, but later moved onto the other woman, Robin's wife. "Hood is oblivious of course, but she might be persuaded into helping us remove his wife from the picture."

"That is good." The sheriff said. "How do you propose we do this?"

"I'll go to the forest. Try to catch the attention of Hood or one of his men. I'll tell them of your plan for the wells. Hood would be hard pressed not to act and I would persuade him that all his men would be needed. I would soothe his worries by offering to stay with his wife, since the other woman was recently injured she would remain behind also. I would use that time to talk to her then."

Guy snorted, bringing the sheriff's and Isabella's gazes to him.

"Marian is not stupid." He said. "You could not plot in front of her and expect her not to take action. You underestimate Marian's abilities."

"I would offer to get some water. And not being familiar with the forest would ask for the other woman's help. I would use that time to speak with her." Isabella returned.

"This is good." The sheriff said rubbing his hands together. "I like this plan. The castle guards will remain a discreet distance behind you. You and the woman get Marian out onto the main road, and they will take her from there." The sheriff continued, thinking quickly. "You will return to Hood's camp, pretend the guards ambushed you and kidnapped his wife. He will be enraged and will stop at nothing to get her back. And while Hood is plotting his way into the castle to save his ladylove, we will have all of Nottingham at our mercy."

The sheriff looked up at Guy and Isabella. "With Marian enjoying the hospitality of our dungeons, Hood will not take the usual care in his rescue attempt, he will act quickly and in doing so will make the biggest mistake of his life."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yay I'm a day earlier than I had planned. Go me! Well really, go you guys, cause all the reviews were yet again fantastic, so this is my thank you. I apologize for the short chapter, but I wanted to keep it within the castle, before making my way back to the forest. But as a preview, in the next chapter Marian will finally deal with Kate. I can't wait!

Also, because I feel the need to constantly rant, has anyone else noticed that Kate's been given Marian's music on the show? It's not the exact same key, but it's very similar and it drives me nuts! Every time I hear it I have to admit to yelling at the TV that it's Marian and Robin's music and not to soil it with Kate!

Anyway, thanks again for all the reviews you guys, I'm trying to finish up the next couple of chapters so hopefully I'll have another post by Saturday or most likely Sunday.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

Robin and Marian sat on his cot, facing each other, their intertwined hands resting between them. They spent the time alone, alternately kissing and talking. Remembering the good times, before the world turned upside down.

An hour had passed before John would allow the others into the camp. He ignored all the smirks and sly remarks as to what Robin and Marian could be doing with all that time alone. He also ignored Djaq slapping Allan hard across the head in response to such remarks.

While he waited, Much switched between fretting over whether or not Marian was hurt, to watching Kate and gauging her mood. She did not seem injured, for which he was glad, but the sorrow she showed in the clearing of causing Marian's injury, seemed to have died as soon as Robin was out of sight. Much was thankful his former master's wife was home where she belonged and even though she suffered, his master was with her to care for her.

When John finally deemed it safe to return to the camp, he slowly led the others to the entrance. He stopped just outside, listening for any sounds within, hearing only the low murmur of voices, he continued inside. He looked towards the back of camp where Robin and Marian sat, close together in conversation. His footsteps alerted the couple to his presence, and Marian looked up. She gave the older man a thankful smile, and John returned her smile and looked to Robin who nodded his thanks to the other man. John was glad to be of help to the young couple. He held a certain fondness for the noblewoman in front of him, ever since Robin told them of her masquerade as the Nightwatchman, and it continued to grow when she came to join them in the camp after her father's death. He felt a fatherly protection over the orphaned miss, and was very glad to see the sorrow that lurked in her eyes since her return was replaced with a happy glow.

Allan followed closely behind John, ready to crack a joke about how high and mighty Robin was now that Marian was back, desiring time alone and all. But a glare from Djaq, made him shut his mouth before a word was uttered. Djaq moved towards Marian, intent on checking her wound, but stopped when Marian waved her away with a kind smile and a soft "I'm fine."

Will came into the camp closely behind Djaq, silently looking over Robin and Marian and allowing himself a small grin when he saw how closely they sat together, their hands still interlocked. He could easily tell they had talked and all the tension that existed between them because of the other woman was gone.

Kate followed slowly behind the others, so slowly in fact that even Much hadn't waited for her. He was eager to begin dinner, glad that their family was whole and happy again. As Kate passed through the entrance of the camp, she caught Marian's eye. Marian sat up straighter, and watched as Kate moved across the camp. She leaned towards Robin and whispered in his ear.

"There is someone else I need to speak to. Can we be granted a few moments of privacy?"

Robin glanced at Marian, his brow rose in question, then followed her gaze across the camp to where Kate was sitting, her back to them.

"I don't know if that's the best idea." He said sincerely, having strong suspicions that Kate's behavior today in the woods was not an accident.

"I will be fine. It will only be for a few moments. Go collect firewood, or find a chicken for dinner." Marian suggested with a gentle shove.

Robin reluctantly came to his feet, leaning down to place a loving kiss against Marian's lips before moving to the center of camp. He glanced around, quickly deciding where to send everyone so they would be gone from camp for a time, but not too long.

"Will, Djaq, I'm thinking dinner outdoors tonight. Could you collect additional firewood for the fire?" He began. Will and Djaq quickly agreed and made their way out into the woods.

Robin turned to Much, who was hunched over the pot. "Much, I think some vegetables would be nice tonight, could you and Allan check our stores and bring out some additional food?"

Much opened his mouth to object, having already started cooking the dinner. But a glance from Robin as well as a sidelong look to Marian, had him nodding his head, and moments later he was following Allan out of the camp.

John watched the exchanges in silence, understanding instantly what Robin was trying to do. Having explained to Tuck what had happened in the clearing earlier, he and the other man shared a glance of understanding, before each coming to their feet and offering some excuse for leaving the camp.

The only three left in the camp were Robin, Marian, and Kate. Robin glanced between the two women, made sure no weapons were close at hand, before retreating out of the camp without a word. He stayed close to the entrance, just out of earshot, but close enough that if something went wrong he could be there in a moment to intervene.

The two women sat in silence for a few moments after the others had left. Marian sat straight and tall on the edge of Robin's cot, while she waited for the other woman to acknowledge her. When it was obvious Kate wasn't going to cooperate, Marian cleared her throat and began.

"I know that you do not like me." She started. "And after your actions today I can honestly say that I'm not quite fond of you." She paused. "But no matter our feelings about the other, we are living in this camp together and some things need to be understood."

Kate slowly turned at the sound of Marian's voice, her gaze catching the other woman's from across the room.

"I am Robin's wife." Marian said strongly. "I know you have feelings for him." She continued, holding up a hand when Kate tried to interject. "Don't try to deny it, a woman knows." She paused a moment. "You're also not very subtle, I saw those daggers you were shooting towards that other woman yesterday, you also saw her as a threat, but now that I am here, I am obviously the larger threat. So you save all of your ire for me." She sat thoughtfully for a moment. "He has no idea as to your thoughts towards him. He probably thinks you hate him. Robin is clueless in that way."

Marian pulled herself to a standing position, and leaned against the post next to her and Robin's cot.

"Whatever your feelings towards me may be, you must understand that as long as Robin is Robin Hood, we will all be living in this camp together. I will not stand for you treating me like you have been simply because you have feelings for my husband. I will not stand for your mockery of me, or childish behavior, it is unbecoming a grown woman and quickly grows tiresome." Marian continued lifting her chin.

"Things were much better before you came." Kate spat out.

"You may feel that way. Just as I feel that things were much better before the Holy Land. Had we never gone there, Robin would never have believed me dead and felt the need to fill a void in his life." She continued, looking pointedly at Kate. "But this is how it is now and we both must deal with it. It is not fair to the others to have to deal with the tension in this camp. We are all outlaws fighting for the same thing. And until that fight is won, you will have to deal with me here, as his wife."

"He obviously didn't love you. He was with Gisborne's sister. If he truly loved you, he wouldn't have moved on to another so quickly."

Marian flinched an infinitesimal amount, but it was enough for Kate to see that her barb had hit a spot that was still a little sore for Marian.

Marian took a deep calming breath, reminding herself of her conversation with Robin, before replying.

"Be that as it may, that is in the past." Marian paused a moment. "You can hurl all the barbs at me that you wish, but today should have shown you that I am not a woman to underestimate. I trust you will remember that."

Marian turned her back to Kate as she moved to sit on the cot. When she was facing the other woman's seething eyes she smiled.

"I'm so glad we had this talk and were able to clear the air. Aren't you?"

* * *

Robin waited anxiously outside the camp, more nervous at the lack of noise, then he would be had the two women been screaming. At least in that scenario he could quickly enter the camp and intervene.

Contrary to Marian's belief, Robin was aware or at least suspicious of Kate's affection. He well recognized the signs of a woman hiding her feelings beneath a mask of disdain. Marian had given him the same treatment for much of that first year after his return from the Holy Land. He smiled as he thought back to the first sight of his former betrothed after his return from the Holy Land. How strong and fierce she looking holding that bow and arrow on him. His smile deepened as he thought of a few weeks later, remembering how he found out Marian was the Nightwatchman. He remembered the feel of her soft curves beneath him, and instantly decided that he was going to take Marian back to their meadow, as soon as she fully had her strength back. As his thoughts drifted to the meadow and that lazy afternoon when he and Marian became as close as two people could be, he decided he needed to see his wife, be close to her while she dealt with a woman whose jealousy if left unchecked could tear them apart.

Robin quickly entered the camp, stopping at its entrance to look at the two women before him. They were as he left them, Marian on their cot and Kate on hers. Marian sat silently looking at her nails, while Kate stared sullenly at the wall.

Robin moved quickly to Marian's side, already hearing the sounds of the others as they made their way back to camp. He looked once again towards Kate, then back to his wife's blue eyes.

"Did you say what you wished to say?" He asked in a low voice so they could not be overheard.

"I made my opinion known yes." Marian replied. "She understands that I am here to stay and we must all learn to live together."

"Good." Robin said, at once grateful to Marian, and slightly embarrassed that his recently returned wife has had to deal with so many skeletons in his closet that he accrued since her absence.

As the others returned to camp, everyone grabbed dishes, cups, pots and other items needed for a meal under the stars.

Robin and Marian sat closely together by the fire, laughing at the stories Allan spun to pass the time. Out here, everything seemed fine, as if the world outside of the forest, a world of hardship and pain could not touch them.

As the night went on, Robin pulled Marian in his lap, to wrap the blanket he had pulled from his cot around them when he noticed her shivering. They sat close together, her back to his chest as Will and Djaq told tales of the Holy Land.

Marian had just nodded off and Robin was considering carrying her back inside the camp when a cry broke through the otherwise silent night.

"Robin!" Isabella yelled.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hahaha take that Kate! Sorry, but I personally detest this character and felt the need for Marian to give her the set down she deserves. I have seen the finale, loved that finale scene! I have not cried over it yet, but it gets closer and closer each time I watch it and think about it. I'm going to hold off on any detailed information, in case anyone reading has not seen the episode yet (for me personally, I've yet to see it the normal way I watch it so I'm still waiting), but hopefully by my next update everyone will have seen it and I can post my feelings in more detail. That is if you guys are interested in reading my babbling again. Also, please feel free to let me know if you haven't seen the episode and don't wish to be spoiled, and I will make sure not to post anything about the episode in my note.

Thank you guys again for all the reviews, they really do keep me going. I struggled with this story a lot at the beginning, but your encouragement has brought new life to it and I thank you.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

At Isabella's cry, Marian stirred in Robin's arms, a frown knitting between her brows. She came awake quickly, hearing Isabella's second cry, as well as the low curse Robin uttered beneath his breath. She tensed in his arms, still hurt over his actions despite herself and the talk they had earlier in the day.

Robin cursed again, more fluently, so much so that Marian even blushed at his words, then filed them away for later use. All of her good oaths had come from Robin; he always came up with the best curses. Robin lifted the blanket from around him and tucked Marian securely in it before climbing to his feet.

"Tuck, John go after her because she has the whole castle guards on our tail." He said fiercely, running a frustrated hand through his hair. He couldn't believe Isabella's ill timing. He and Marian had finally spoken about her and what had happened, and here she was, once again in the forest where Marian would come face to face with the woman Robin turned to after her 'death'.

Robin reached down to pull Marian to her feet and guided her into the camp, the others trailed silently behind, as they waited for John and Tuck to return with Isabella.

Marian could feel the tension in Robin, and therefore did not argue when he pulled her to her feet without warning, she knew he still felt guilty over his actions with Isabella, and that alone helped atone for his sins. Marian understood he was lonely, that while Isabella might see a relationship, he only saw someone to pass the time with, someone to ease the lonely ache.

Robin and Marian moved silently to their cot, their hands clasped tightly together as they sat down heavily. Much watched them nervously from across the camp, still so exasperated over Kate's treatment of Marian this afternoon, that he did not bother to ask after the blondes comfort as she made her way to her cot. Allan, Will and Djaq trooped inside and took seats by the fire in the middle of the camp, saying nothing.

The outlaws sat in silence, waiting for the footsteps to come that would announce the arrival of John and Tuck, as well as their uninvited guest. The first sound heard was John's heavy tred as he led the others through the forest. His large frame filled the camp entrance for a moment, before ducking his head and stepping inside, with Isabella only steps behind, being guided by Tuck before pulling off the blindfold that covered her eyes.

"Robin!" Isabella gasped rushing forward when she saw the outlaws' leader. At Robin's side, Marian tensed, as Isabella came forward, so close that Marian could smell the heavy perfume on her. Robin placed a possessive arm around Marian, as he turned to look towards Isabella.

"What is so important that you risked the forest at night Isabella?" He asked simply, keeping his tone neutral.

Isabella frowned for a moment, unsure of how to react to Robin's indifferent tone, a tone very different from the playful, sensual tone she was used to. Turning her gaze from Robin to the woman at his side, Isabella nodded slightly to herself in understanding. She quickly understood that Robin's tone and actions were all an act, to make his wife believe that he did not feel anything for her, Isabella, that they were nothing more than acquaintances. But, tomorrow, everything will be different. His wife will once again be out of the picture, and while she's wasting away in the dungeons of Nottingham, Isabella will convince Robin that the life they could lead together, in another place, would be much better than any life his wife could offer him. She could see in her mind how they would run away together, leaving the wilds of Sherwood behind them to live on a farm and raise a family. The sheriff and Guy would have to make do with Marian as their example, because if everything went according to plan, Robin would be on his way to another county, with her.

Marian frowned when she noted the glint in Isabella's eyes, even leaning back a little in alarm at the ferocious look sent in her direction. Even though Marian's flinch was so small it wasn't noted by Isabella, Robin felt his wife's shift in position and quickly moved his gaze from Marian then back up to Isabella to find out what Marian saw in the woman before her. By the time he looked though, Isabella had already hid all traces of emotion and plotting from her eyes and was looking at him without expression.

"The sheriff and Prince John are cutting off the water supply to all of the villages. They have barrels full of water in the stables outside Nottingham. Tomorrow, when the sun is at its highest and the villagers realize the water is gone, the prince and the sheriff will go to the towns and offer water to the villagers in exchange for taxes and their loyalty to the prince." She said in a rush, her eyes never leaving Robin's to gauge his reaction.

Robin remained silent for a moment, having taken Marian's hand in his during Isabella's speech, was now idly running his thumb along her palm. Tuck waited impatiently on the other side of camp for the plan to help the people, he moved from one foot to another while Robin sat in silence on his cot.

Marian looked around the camp, and then back at Isabella before nudging her husband.

"You have to help the villagers Robin." She said softly. She leaned closer to whisper in his ear so none of the others could hear her. "You promised me when I lay there to keep fighting; now I'm here to help you do that." She continued.

Isabella flinched as she leaned closer and was able to hear Marian's whispered reminder of Robin's promise to her. She scowled as Robin straightened his back and brought his wife's palm to his lips to place a reverent kiss, his eyes meeting Marian's as he did so, silently communicating. Isabella hated the reminder that it was not her words that galvanized Robin into action, but his wife's.

"Okay, we go to Nottingham tonight. We'll take a few barrels of water. Not enough to be noticed, but enough so the people can have enough water to get them through until we solve this." He said coming to his feet and grabbing his bow and arrows. The outlaws around him all scrambled to their feet, grabbing the necessary weapons for a heist in Nottingham.

Kate was on her feet as well, reaching down for her sword, when she felt a soft hand on her arm.

"You were injured yesterday, were you not?" Isabella asked in a friendly voice.

Kate stiffened at the other woman's touch, remembering how just yesterday she learned of her interactions with Robin. How this woman caught his affections.

"Yes." She said sharply, pulling her arm away.

Isabella tutted and turned to Robin.

"She is injured." She said. "We needed her for the plan yesterday, but she is not well enough for a raid on the castle Robin. You should not push her so." She chided.

Robin turned from where he was preparing to ask Marian to stay in the camp and looked towards Kate and Isabella. He shook his head slightly, unwilling to allow Kate to be in the camp alone with Marian, while he was away.

Before he could speak, Tuck interjected.

"Isabella is right. Kate is not well enough for the task."

"She can help me return safely to Nottingham after you are on your way." Isabella quickly added.

Seeing no problem with this scenario, Robin nodded his agreement, asking that the two women leave just after they did in case their raid awakened the guards, before turning back to Marian.

"We will be back soon my love." He said quietly, leaning closer, as he heard the others begin to move out of the camp. "Please stay here." He continued, grinning as Marian's small hands moved up to his sword belt.

"Be careful." She said sweetly, her fingers walking their way up from his belt and to his chest as she stood up. She continued up to her tip toes and gave him a kiss goodbye. Robin returned her kiss eagerly, groaning and dropping his head onto her shoulder when he heard the clearing throats behind him.

"I will be back soon." He promised, unable to stop himself from leaning in for another kiss, before bounding out of the camp. He stopped at the entrance to give Marian a jaunty salute, before running off behind the others.

Marian sunk back down onto their cot, her blue gaze taking in the shambles of the camp. She continued to look around, her gaze alighting on the two women standing stiffly near the entrance.

She quickly turned her gaze away, uncomfortable with being in the presence of the two women that came into Robin's life after her 'death'. While she knew Robin had never returned any of Kate's feelings, his interactions with Isabella still caused a knot in her stomach.

The three women sat in silence as minutes ticked away, before Kate looked out into the forest and straightened.

"We should go now." She said to Isabella, nodding her head out into the forest.

Isabella nodded her head in agreement, before turning to look across the camp to the cot where Marian sat silently. She allowed herself a small grin at the woman's stiff posture, knowing that her presence in the camp caused the other woman some annoyance. To add to Marian's irritation, she even sent her a small wave, as she followed Kate out of the camp.

Marian frowned at the women's retreating backs, before coming to her feet and moving slowly around camp, shaking her head at the outlaws' lack of organization and their lax opinions on cleanliness.

* * *

Kate and Isabella moved steadily through the forest, not talking as they made their way closer to Nottingham. When they were far out of sight and hearing of the camp, Isabella once again rested her hand on Kate's arm, and brought the other woman to a stop.

Kate whipped her head around and glared at the noblewoman.

"What is it?" She asked testily. "You're not afraid of the forest in the dark are you?" She added sarcastically.

"If I was, I wouldn't have come in the first place, now would I?" Isabella shot back. She paused a moment and took a breath. "I have a proposition for you."

"I don't want to hear any propositions from you." Kate replied with a sneer.

"I think you'd enjoy this one." Isabella added. "It has to do with Robin. And his wife."

Kate stood silently for a moment, before turning to fully face the other woman.

"I'm listening."

"Guy and the sheriff know that Robin will try to stop their plan for the wells. They will prepare for it."

"You betrayed us!" Kate accused.

"No, I am merely dealing in self-preservation." Isabella argued. "But I held them off. I informed the sheriff and Guy of the reappearance of a certain woman in Robin's life. They were quite interested to hear that Marian had survived her time in the Holy Land after all." Isabella continued, pausing dramatically. "Apparently she was brought to the Holy Land in the first place because she tried to kill the sheriff. That and the fact that she had been passing on secrets to Robin ever since his return from the Holy Land."

"And what does all this have to do with the wells?"

"Well, I convinced the sheriff and Guy that it would be much better to capture Marian and execute her as an example to the people to fear and follow their sheriff and prince. They both readily agreed."

"And what does this have to do with me?" Kate asked suspiciously.

"I need you to help me capture her."

Kate shook her head violently, but before she could speak, Isabella added.

"All I need you to do is stay behind tomorrow. I will come to the camp in the morning and inform Robin of the sheriff's and the prince's schedule for the day. When he and his men leave to help the villagers, you will offer to stay with Marian, as you are still not feeling quite the thing after your injury. Robin will believe you and allow you to stay, just as he did tonight."

"Robin would never let us both stay in the camp with Marian. He thinks she saw you and him in the clearing, he would prevent her from being alone with us at all costs."

Isabella, thought silently for a moment.

"Well, then I'll inform Robin that I will go back to the villages myself, so as not to be missed by Guy and the sheriff. You will bring Marian out of the camp to a specified location where she will be captured."

"And how am I to get her out of the camp?" Kate asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Must I come up with everything?" Isabella asked exasperatedly, throwing up her hands. "Tell her you need fresh air, that you want to apologize for your actions, but can't do it in the camp, something, anything to get her out in the open."

"And once I do?" Kate asked.

"Bring her to the clearing outside Locksley." Isabella said thinking quickly. She smirked at the irony of capturing Marian in the place where she and Robin shared their kiss. "The sheriff's men will be waiting. They will capture her and bring her to the castle."

"And what about me?" Kate asked. "Robin is not stupid, he won't believe the sheriff's men attacked us in the camp."

"Tell him the truth." Isabella replied.

"What?" Kate screeched.

"Well mostly the truth. Tell him Marian wished to assist him in his quest for the people. That the two of you were making your way towards Locksley, where you were set upon by the sheriff's men. You managed to get away, but Marian was not so lucky."

Kate nodded slowly, finding no fault with the story Isabella spun.

"And what will happen after she is captured?" Kate asked slowly.

"You will have Robin to yourself again." Isabella replied. "The sheriff will waste no time in executing her, he wouldn't want Robin to interrupt the proceedings. So after her death, you can be there and pick up the pieces."

"And what do you get out of this?" Kate asked.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Isabella said. "Once his wife is out of the way, you will not be the only woman vying to pick up the pieces. When that time comes our arrangement is over."

Kate nodded slowly, her mind already moving through ways to get Isabella out of the picture after Marian was gone.

"Let's do it." Kate said finally, her grin growing to match Isabella's.

"Good."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry this chapter is late, I just started my new rotation, so I've been trying to get into the swing of things. So I made this chapter a little longer than usual as a thank you/I'm sorry. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it and thanks again for all the reviews!


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Marian lay silently on the cot, trying to fall asleep, but keeping one ear out to listen for the outlaws' safe return from their raid. She heard their heavy footsteps and the loud voices that announced their arrival. Before she could pull up into a sitting position and greet them, she heard a loud hiss from Robin, an indication for the others to be quiet as they came closer to the camp. Marian smiled to herself at this consideration from Robin, how while even on the high of his raid that he still thought of her well-being. Marian pulled herself up anyway, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders and gazed around the camp. She quickly noted Kate's absence, before turning her gaze onto the camp's entrance, where her husband's form filled the opening.

"Success I take it?" Marian asked with a smile, lifting her lips to receive Robin's kiss.

"Very successful. You should be sleeping." Robin replied with a grin, dropping down beside her.

His joy was infectious and Marian smiled wider. "I couldn't go to sleep until I knew you all had made it back safely." She said with a shrug.

"Where's Kate?" Much asked warily, looking around the camp.

Marian shrugged again. "She and the other woman left a little after you lot did. Maybe she took the long way back?"

"John, Tuck, see if you can find her." Robin ordered, knowing that while Kate may be acting horrid, she was still a member of the gang. He didn't want anything happening to her under his watch.

John looked outside the camp's entrance, and quickly drew his head back in.

"She's on her way in." He said simply, drawing back onto his own cot.

A moment later, Kate appeared in the camp, a little bewildered to see everyone there looking at her expectantly.

"I took the long way back, just in case." She said, feeling a need to explain herself.

The outlaws nodded in understanding, before getting ready to bunk down for the night.

* * *

At first light, the camp was full of activity as the outlaws prepared themselves and their weapons to make their way into the villages to make sure the people had access to water.

Marian watched the activity with a slightly jealous eye, wishing she could join the others on their duties, but knowing deep down that she wasn't well enough to resume her former activities. She was watching Robin pull out his sword as well as his bow and quiver and drop them down on the cot next to her. When he pulled out his sword belt, Marian reached for it herself, taking it from his hands. Robin quirked a questioning brow at her, then noting the playful glint in her eyes, moved fully in front of her, to block Marian's hands from the others view.

Marian toyed with the belt for a moment, smiling up at Robin, before wrapping it around his waist. She took her time looping the two ends together, her fingers brushing against his stomach. She grinned at his low gasp, and moved her fingers lower, before Robin's strong hand grasped hers.

"Don't start something that we cannot finish, my lady." He said in a low voice, his fingers intertwining with hers. "When this plan of the sheriff's is defeated, we'll take a trip to our meadow you and I. What do you think?" He asked, lifting his hand from hers to trail down her neck.

Marian closed her eyes to savor the moment, then opened them and met Robin's smiling eyes. "I believe that is a trip that we have held off for far too long."

"I agree." Robin replied, leaning down to kiss her soundly. They broke apart to the sound of silence, and found all the gang members, save Allan looking at other parts of the camp. Allan simply grinned at the couple, unrepentant and being caught.

Robin pulled Marian gently to her feet, before turning to the others and clearing his throat. Understanding that it was safe to look back at their leader, the outlaws looked at him expectantly, waiting for the plan for the day. Almost all of the outlaws had smiles on their faces, Kate on the other hand was glaring daggers. When she caught Marian's eye, she started, and made a concerted effort to hide her hatred better.

As Robin was halfway through his plan for the day, Isabella's voice came from the distance. Robin rolled his eyes, and gestured silently to Will and Allan, who nodded and quickly skirted out of the camp to collect the noblewoman. Robin moved back to his cot and took a seat. Marian sat down at his side as the outlaws waited for Isabella's arrival.

Marian grinned to herself when she thought of all the times it was she who was calling for the outlaws' attention. Her grin grew wider when she noted that she came calling, she was always met by their leader himself.

Isabella came into the camp, once again blindfolded until she was at its entrance. By this time she was quite annoyed with the outlaws' lack of trust in her, but then grinned to herself as she thought of her plan for Marian later in the day. The outlaws, or at least their leader's wife had a good reason to be distrustful of her.

"The sheriff and Prince John, will be going to Knighton first this morning. The water has already been blocked off. It is likely that the townspeople will soon realize what has happened." She said hurriedly, as if in a rush to get all the information she had out to the outlaws.

Marian gasped to hear her former home's name listed as one of the villages that would need help. She fidgeted next to Robin, hating that she could not be the one to help her people.

"Right then." Robin said, returning to his feet. He had felt Marian tense, then fidget next to him and understood how hard it would be for her to stay in the camp, while he and the others went to the villages. Robin looked around the camp making sure everyone was prepared for whatever lay ahead of them.

Watching Robin's eyes move through his men, Isabella piped up.

"I have to be on my way. They will worry if I do not meet them at the village." She said hastily, making a move towards the camp entrance as if in a hurry to go.

Robin gave her a short nod to let her know he heard her, and Kate, who had been silent until this point, moved towards Isabella.

"Since I won't be joining you, I'll take her a safe distance away from the camp." Kate said, reaching out for the blindfold that Will held in his hands. Robin nodded his agreement to Kate, before turning back to Marian.

Marian sat on his cot, her hands tightly clasped together, as she watched the outlaws begin to file out of the camp.

"We'll be back soon." Robin said, placing a kiss at her brow.

"Be careful." Marian whispered back, pulling his head down for a kiss. Robin groaned as Marian flicked her tongue against his, wishing for once for the people of Nottingham to fend for themselves so he could spend some time with his wife. He reluctantly pulled away from Marian, and gave her a smile.

"You'll be here when I get back?"

"I will." Marian promised, sitting back on the cot and crossing her legs in front of her.

Robin, leaned down to kiss her again, before running out of the camp and into the forest to catch up to the gang.

* * *

A few minutes after Robin left the camp Kate returned. Marian met the other woman's gaze, and smirked a little when Kate dropped her eyes. They sat in silence for a few minutes, but the silence, and the worry over Robin and the others nagged at Marian. She stood up from the cot and reached beneath it to pull out Robin's trunk. She smiled when she noted her daggers sitting neatly on top, knowing Robin had placed them there while she slept, understanding that she would have trouble waiting quietly in the camp while the people she cared about risked their lives.

"I can't sit here any longer." Marian said, scooping up the daggers. "I'll be back soon." She continued, placing the daggers around her body.

Kate jumped up from her perch on her cot at Marian's words.

"I'll come with you!" She said a little too quickly.

Marian looked at the other woman suspiciously. Kate caught her look and thought quickly.

"Robin wouldn't want you going off in the woods by yourself, it'll be better if I come with you, just in case."

Marian mulled over her words for a moment. Weighing the reality of Robin's reaction if he knew she went into the woods to practice instead of staying near camp, and spending time alone in said woods with Kate.

The need to get out overwhelming her annoyance, Marian nodded.

"That's fine. But I'll be practicing on my own." She said. "No need for any repeats of last time." She added.

Kate nodded, her head down as she gathered up her sword. The two women moved out of the camp, Marian reaching up to pull down the opening to conceal their forest home. They moved further into the woods, Marian following Kate. As she noted their direction, she stopped and looked around. Kate also came to a stop when she didn't hear Marian following her any longer.

"What is it?" She asked annoyed.

"The practice area is in the other direction." Marian said, pointing behind her.

Kate sighed. "That isn't the only area we use." She said in a snide tone. "This one is better, it's near a stream if it gets too hot." She continued, moving forward again.

Marian stood still for a moment, her mind sorting through Kate's words, before she could fully form a question of wouldn't the streams be empty if the sheriff planned to cause a draught, Kate was near the hill and almost out of sight. Marian hurried to catch up to her, annoyed at having to follow this woman, but smart enough to realize she is not overly familiar with this part of the forest. As they continued to walk through the forest in silence, Marian glanced around again. This time she was surprised to note, she recognized the area.

"We're going to Locksley?" She queried.

"No." Kate answered sharply. "The site is further out, but it is easier to cut through this way." She explained.

Marian followed silently, and cringed when they reached a clearing. Marian shook her head to force the images of Robin and Isabella out. She was so focused on that task that she did not see the danger before her until it was too late.

Marian looked up and met the calculating eyes of Isabella from across the clearing.

"What is this?" She cried out, taking a step back as if to return to the forest.

Isabella simply laughed a dark laugh and stepped forward. Marian whirled around to return to the forest, and ran into the chest of one of the castle guards. She jumped back, just out of the reach of his grasping hands and pulled out a dagger.

"Stay away from me!" She threatened, brandishing the knife. Her eyes widened in dismay as the clearing was soon filled with guards coming out of the forest. Marian desperately looked for an avenue of escape, her eyes filled with anguish as she realized there was none.

As the guards closed in, their swords raised, Marian knew her capture was inevitable. Realizing that she was not strong enough to hold them off, and that Robin was too far away to help her, she threw down her dagger in disgust. One of the guards quickly came from behind her and pulled her wrists together behind her back so harshly that she cried out in pain.

They quickly tied her wrists with a length of rope and through a hole in the bodies surrounding her, Marian saw Kate and Isabella standing together. When the guards filed in around her, moving closer to the other women, Marian lashed out, pulling far enough away from her captor to kick Isabella across the back of her legs and send her sprawling to the ground.

"You traitor." Marian hissed, her eyes moving across both women, before crying out when a guard roughly pulled her hair and yanked her back into place.

Isabella spit into the ground and slowly pulled herself to her feet. Without warning she lunged forward and slapped Marian viscously across the face. Behind her, Kate gasped at the show of violence, actually starting to have second thoughts about the other woman's plan to rid them of Robin's wife.

Marian's head snapped back at the force of the blow, and she closed her eyes against the pain. When Marian had herself under control, she turned her head back and looked Isabella straight in the eye.

"You'll regret this." Marian said in a low voice. "He'll free me, he'll find out what you have done and the first thing we will do is come after you." Marian glared back at Kate. "Both of you."

Isabella laughed harshly. "You are so naïve." She said condescendingly. "He'll never find out what has happened. The sheriff wants you dead. And he wants you dead quickly. So he'll kill you." She continued matter of factly. "By the time Robin realizes what has happened, you'll already be dead."

With those words the guards roughly pushed Marian before them. As Marian started the long walk to Nottingham, Isabella called out to her.

"And don't worry about Robin! I'll make sure he's taken care of. Why within a few months, he'll have forgotten you existed!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm back! Finally!!! Okay this time the lack of updates was not my fault. My computer decided it would be fun to contract a virus, so needless to say for the last two weeks it's been out of commission. But I finally have it back, though sadly on that note, there are still some housekeeping issues with it, so I think I'm gonna bring it back while the work is still under warranty, so be prepared for another possible delay in updates. Though hopefully nothing as long as this.

It's also been brought to my attention that there is another story on the site very similar to mine. I want to say here for the record, that candyflossgirl, the author of "Dreams on Fire" contacted me before she posted her story to ask if it was alright with me if she did. The two stories have very similar starting plots so she wanted to make sure I was okay with it. And I am, she's assured me that her story is going in a different direction than mine and I appreciate her contacting me to make sure I was okay with the idea before she posted it.

Now that all that is out of the way, thank you guys again for all of the reviews! Hopefully I haven't lost anyone with the lack of updates, and hopefully this chapter makes up for it just a little.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Robin and his men raced into Knighton, a barrel of water on the cart behind them as they tried to go from town to town before the sheriff and Prince John arrived. They had just hidden the barrel away before the trumpets announcing the prince's arrival sounded.

Robin and his men pulled up their hoods, and melted into the middle of the crowd. They watched and listened as the prince expounded over his virtues and how he alone could bring water to the people in their time of need. Robin grinned as he saw the villagers look around each other knowingly. But his grin quickly faded when he noted Isabella and a guard ride up to the sheriff. The guard dismounted from his horse and moved next to the sheriff's. He leaned up to say a few words to the sheriff, who quickly grinned and rubbed his hands together. The sheriff motioned to Guy, and the two pulled away from the Prince and his entourage, making their way back towards Nottingham.

"Now what are they up to?" Robin asked Much in an undertone, cocking his head towards where the sheriff and Gisborne were riding towards Nottingham.

Much shrugged his shoulders as he followed Robin's gaze, then turned to look back towards Isabella. He felt a chill go down his spine as he caught the triumphant look in her eyes, and nudged Robin. Robin caught Much's gaze and then followed it towards Isabella. He started at the look in her eyes, his mind quickly going through the different possibilities that could lead to that look.

"As soon as the prince and his men move out, we grab Isabella." Robin said quietly, looking around his men to see their responses. Djaq and Will returned his look with worried ones of their own, while Allan gazed upon Isabella with a questioning look in his eyes.

"I'm not being funny, but she looks like the cat who ate the canary." He said.

Robin sighed and returned his gaze to the activity in front of them.

"That's what I'm worried about." He said darkly.

* * *

Marian was roughly shoved into the dark dungeon cell, and couldn't help the small grin that crossed her face when she noted it was the same cell Robin had gotten himself thrown into when he first became an outlaw.

She sat herself on the small cot, turning away from the cell door, refusing to give the guards the satisfaction of seeing her reaction to being thrown in this hellhole. The guards leered at her, making lewd comments about how far Lady Marian had fallen. Marian refused to acknowledge them, even though their words cut her to the quick.

Without warning a slow clapping sounded from the back of the room. Marian's head shot up and she saw the sheriff and Gisborne standing behind the guards, who quickly parted ways to let the men through.

The sheriff continued clapping as he moved closer to Marian's cell. When he was inches away he stopped and looked upon her.

"It really is quite a talent you have there my dear girl." He paused a moment as if deep in thought. "To return from the dead. No, no, no, not just once, I've heard, but twice. That is quite a talent." He drawled.

Guy stayed a step behind the sheriff, not saying a word, but his pale face and wide eyes told more of his shock and disbelief than words ever could.

"So this is the famous Nightwatchman. A simple woman." The sheriff sneered. "And so easy to capture. You'll hang for this you know."

Marian slowly came to her feet and moved to stand in the front of her cell to face the sheriff.

"Under what crimes. You have no proof that I am in the Nightwatchman. I was never outlawed. You have nothing to charge me with." Marian said with as much false bravado that she could manage.

"You tried to kill me!" The sheriff yelled, reaching his hand through the bars to roughly grasp Marian's chin in his hand and pull it up. "Do you think I have forgotten that!" He continued. "I will have you hang!" He said spacing each word apart to make sure Marian heard each one.

The sheriff roughly released Marian, sending her sprawling to the floor in her cell. She slowly came to her feet, closing her eyes tightly against the pain, refusing to show any weakness to the man in front of her. The sheriff idly watched her, tapping a finger against his chin as if deep in thought.

"Isabella set you up you know. She wants Robin Hood all to herself. She thinks she'll double cross me. Spirit away with Robin while I focus my attentions on you." He said in a low, thoughtful voice.

Marian narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"Robin will see through her tricks. He will come for me." She stated absolutely.

"I'm counting on it!" The sheriff returned, rubbing his hands together. "I have you my pretty little leper locked up in my dungeon. Hood will fend off Isabella and coming rushing to your rescue. And because it is you enjoying the hospitality of my dungeon and not another of his dirty outlaws he will not take the time to plan. He will simply act, and in doing so will make his biggest mistake."

"By sunset this evening the happy couple will share their final moments on my gallows!" He said, stepping back from the cell. "I look forward to watching the both of you swing. Enjoy the time you have left my lady." He called back as he strutted towards the entrance of the dungeon.

Marian watched him leave with wide, tear filled eyes. She viciously wiped her hand across her eyes, lest any of the men still in the dungeon see her weakness. She straightened her back and took note of the cell around her, trying to find any avenue of escape, or anything that could help Robin when he came for her. As her eyes took in the room around her, she noted the dark form still lurking in the shadows. She barely recognized him, he was so lost in his own guilt that he seemed to have collapsed in on himself.

"Guy!" Marian hissed, wincing at the memories that flooded her mind came to the forefront with that simple word. She stepped back up to the cell's bars and grasped them tightly. She hissed his name a second time, and watched warily as Guy lifted his head and moved slowly towards her.

When he was close enough to hear her whisper, Marian simply stated.

"You owe me."

Guy shook his head forcefully and backed away.

"You killed me." Marian said with force. "You tried to take my life, now you owe it to me to help me get it back."

Guy shook his head again, closing his eyes against the memories as he continued to back away.

"No." He said finally in a pained voice. "It was an accident, you were supposed to be mine!"

"I was never yours. I was never yours to take." Marian continued. "You owe me this."

"You are the Nightwatchman. I protected you from the sheriff when I could. That makes us even." Guy argued, his voice gaining strength with each word.

"You brutally stabbed me." Marian said desperately. "Protecting my identity for those few weeks is nowhere near being equal to what you did to me."

"You brought this upon yourself Marian. You made your choices and now you have to face the consequences." Guy said harshly, before turning and stalking out of the room, ignoring Marian as she shouted his name.

"Guy!" Marian yelled. "Don't do this to me." She continued more quietly, her hands releasing their grip on the bars as she slowly backed deeper into the cell.

* * *

As Prince John and his retinue began to move out, Robin rushed around to where Isabella was trailing along behind them. He leaped forward and pulled her off her horse, quickly clapping a hand over her mouth to keep her silent as he bustled her into the woods.

Isabella struggled for a moment as she was pulled from her horse, but when she heard Robin's harsh breath in her ears, she stilled and allowed herself to be pulled into the woods. Once Robin released her and stepped away, Isabella turned to look at him.

"What is the meaning of this Isabella?" Robin asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"The meaning of what?" Isabella asked innocently.

"Where did the sheriff and Gisborne go?" Much asked.

"I would not know." Isabella said with wide innocent eyes. "They do not share all of their plans with me."

John looked at the other woman silently, then growled low in his throat. "Why is it that I do not believe you?" He asked, making eye contact with Robin. Robin caught John's glance and backed away from the group, deep in thought.

"What would be so important as to pull the sheriff and Gisborne away from this plan?" He mused aloud.

"Capturing one of us." Allan said sarcastically.

At his words all the other outlaws eyes turned to him.

"What? I'm just saying." He said, holding his hands up. "Everyone they'd recognize is here. Even if they caught someone, they wouldn't know who they have, so there'd be no point in the sheriff or Gisborne to take care of it."

Robin's eyes went wide, filling with horror for a moment, before he turned and dashed further into the woods, directly towards the camp. Allan watched their leader rush off, Much following close behind and the others quickly grasping Allan's words and moving into the woods.

Allan watched everyone disappear, his mouth agape for a moment, before the realization of his words, the absent figure in their midst dawned on him.

"Shit." He said, before rushing off behind the others into the woods.

Isabella watched the outlaws go, before lifting her skirts and running after them.

* * *

Robin did not slow for a moment as he ran through the woods towards camp. He rushed into the entrance coming to an abrupt stop when he saw only Kate sitting before him.

"Where is Marian?" He asked breathlessly, looking around as if saying her name would cause her to appear before him.

Kate watched him silently, not having a chance to respond before the other outlaws arrived. Isabella trailed closely behind, waiting for the right moment for her plan.

"Where is Marian, Kate!" Robin shouted, moving forward as if to shake her. Kate jumped to her feet and took a step back, for once in fear the outlaws' leader. She had never seen Robin so possessed, so dangerous.

Much put a hand on Robin's arm, fearful of the look his saw in the other man's eyes, a look that was so similar to the one that possessed Robin on the whole trip back from the Holy Land.

"Master." He said quietly, before his hand was roughly shaken off. Robin took another step towards Kate.

"Where is she?" He asked in a dark tone, his fists clenching. John stepped forward and laid a hand on Robin's arm, holding the younger man back.

Kate backed herself against the wall, all at once regretting her deal with the devil as she realized the dangerous situation it put her in. She swallowed, before beginning to speak.

"She was taken." She said quietly, flinching when she saw the flare of pure anger come into Robin's eyes. "We wished to help you in the villages. We were on our way, but some of the sheriff's guards came upon us." She continued quickly, trying not to meet Robin's eyes, lest he see the guilt and lies there.

"And you escaped?" Djaq asked suspiciously.

"Yes. Marian tried to fight them, but there were too many. I thought it best that at least one of us stay free to alert you. I was on my way to find you." Kate answered more strongly as she felt that the others believed her tale.

"If you were already looking for us, wouldn't it have been better just to continue on?" Allan asked.

Kate opened and closed her mouth trying desperately to find a suitable reply.

"You're lying." Robin said darkly, his thoughts confirmed when Kate blanched. He knew Marian, he knew that she knew what her boundaries were. She knew when to fight and when to hold back, something he himself had yet to master, there was no way she would try to fight when she was outnumbered, let alone injured.

Isabella sensed the situation spiraling out of control and stepped in.

"The sheriff and Gisborne returned to Nottingham for her." She said coming to stand beside Robin. She neatly inserted herself between him and John, grasping lightly onto Robin's arm and pulling him away from the others.

"The sheriff and Gisborne will hang her. Quickly as they will not wish to risk her escaping. There is nothing you can do."

"I'm going to Nottingham." Robin said, his mind already flying through the different entrances to the castle. He quickly glanced at Allan, who nodded once in understanding. The other man quickly thought of the new entrances he had learned of while he was at the castle, and decided which would be best to use for Marian's rescue.

"You cannot go! She'll already be dead, you should save yourself now."

"I will not!" Robin growled.

"That's their plan. To set a hanging time so you'll arrive at the castle, but you'll already be too late. Then they'll capture you and hang you too." Isabella pleaded, once again clutching at Robin's arm. "You must leave Nottingham, come with me, it's your only hope."

Robin shook his head, shrugging Isabella off. Even if the sheriff planned to pull that trick again, he would have to know that if Robin lost Marian, that he would stop at nothing to destroy everything and everyone involved in her death. He wouldn't take the risk. As soon as these thoughts cross his mind, Robin thought back to the beginning of Isabella's speech.

"How did you know that?" He asked slowly, a horrible thought coming to him.

"Know what?" Isabella asked wide eyed, as she took a step back.

"The sheriff's and Gisborne's plan for Marian."

"I am simply guessing. An educated guess, but a guess nonetheless." Isabella replied, taking another step back.

Robin lunged forward and grabbed her violently by the arm, pulling her back to his side.

"What did you do Isabella?" When the woman didn't answer, he shoved her towards Tuck. "Tie her up! She's coming with us!"

"For what purpose?" Tuck asked, taking the length of rope Will handed him.

"Bargaining."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Just a quick note this time I promise. I just wanted to thank you all again for the reviews, they have been fantastic to read and I am very grateful. I'll hopefully be back with the next chapter by the weekend at the latest.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Before the outlaws left, Robin barked out orders that Kate was to be brought along too, but with a constant guard. Robin did not know her full involvement in whatever Isabella's scheme, but he knew deep down that she played a large part. They hurried through the woods, for once no one commenting on the brisk pace their leader set, as everyone was deep in their own thoughts, worrying over the safety of the noblewoman who meant so much to them all.

Much stayed close behind Robin, all at once fearing for Marian's safety, and fearing for Robin's sanity if they were not able to get to her in time. He remained silent behind his master, his mind filled with the memories of his and Robin's time in the Holy Land and how his master would call out for Marian when he was sick with fever. He alone was able to see their love blossom from a love between children to a true love that would rival all others.

The outlaws followed closely behind Robin and Much. John and Tuck pulled the struggling Isabella along between them, while just behind, Will and Alan dragged the silent Kate along. Kate remained silent as she hurried through the forest, her face held immobile by fear of what Robin would do to her if they got to the castle too late to save Marian from the sheriff and Gisborne.

They rushed through the forest, everyone running different strategies through their heads, as they frantically checked their persons to make sure they had grabbed the correct weapons as they bolted from the camp.

Robin ran along, his mind running a mile a minute as he spoke low under his breath. It took some time before he realized what he was doing, praying. He, who so rarely uttered a word to any higher being, was praying with every extra breath he had for Marian's safety. He bargained with God, begging that he protect Marian until he, Robin could get to her.

* * *

Marian wasn't aware how much time passed before the sheriff and Gisborne once again graced her with their presence. The sheriff leered into her cell, causing Marian to take a step back further into the darkness behind her. The sheriff laughed evilly and then turned to the jailor.

"Well hurry up! Release her!" He demanded.

"Release her my lord?" The jailor asked nervously, unwilling to move his set of rings any closer to the noblewoman's cell, for fear that she would somehow get herself loose and he would be held responsible.

"I said release her!" The sheriff yelled, smirking as his jailor hurried to unlock Marian's cell. "Guards!" He called out behind him a moment before a large group of guards filled the dungeon.

"I don't think she'll be getting away." The sheriff said lowly, watching the jailor fiddle with the lock on Marian's cell. The lock clicked loose and the cell door swung open.

"Good." The sheriff said with a smile, as the jailor reached in to pull Marian out. Marian struggles against his grimy hands, preferring the devil she knew to the one she didn't.

As she was hustled to stand in front of the sheriff, Marian froze at the calculating gleam in his eyes.

"What is your game?" She asked haughtily with every bit of courage left in her body.

"Well." The sheriff said, leaning closer to speak low in her ear as if he was imparting some great secret. "Guy and I have decided that you would be of more use to us with a noose around your neck."

Marian flinched at the reminder of the dreary outlook for the rest of her life, but tried to contain it to as small of a movement as possible. The sheriff's beady eyes noticed the small movement and his smile grew wider. He rubbed his hands together as he once again leaned in.

"Oh I won't hand you. Yet." He said. "If you were already dead, then Hood wouldn't care if he lived or died. But he would take out as many as my men as possible in his quest to avenge your death." He stepped backed and strolled around the room. Guards stepped up behind Marian, one taking each of her arms to hold her in place. "Yes. He would be a menace. But." He paused to add dramatic effect. "If you were still alive, he would be too busy worrying about your safety to cause as much damage. He would be weaker, and less able to elude capture."

"So if you're going to use me as bait, then why release me?"

"Well I wouldn't want Robin Hood running rampant around my castle now would I?" The sheriff asked in a sing song voice. "It's much more jarring to walk up to the castle and seeing your beloved standing there with a noose around her neck, don't you think?" The sheriff continued, quirking his head at Marian in question.

Marian turned imploring eyes on Guy, knowing he was her only chance of getting out of this mess. She hated herself for having to resort to this, but it was the only way she knew how to protect Robin.

"Don't start making those eyes at Guy." The sheriff interrupted, grabbing her chin and pulling her to face him. "He doesn't love you anymore. I'm surprised you don't remember. Did that hot metal in your belly take away some memories?" He asked.

Marian flinched at the reminder of her near death experience in the Holy Land. And brought a reminder that she was still healing from the damage that fateful sword inflicted.

"Bored now." The sheriff said drolly, releasing Marian's chin harshly, as he turned and led the way out of the dungeon.

"Guy!" Marian hissed as she was pulled past the sheriff's lieutenant. "I stayed here because you asked me. Remember that, remember what you owe me." She continued in a low tone, as she passed.

* * *

When the high walls of Nottingham came into view, Robin finally slowed the grueling pace and came to a stop at the edge of the trees.

Much stopped right beside him, his hands dropping to his thighs as he sucked in deep breaths. Robin heard the others come up behind them, and ignored Isabella's struggles.

"Make sure that gag is good and tight." He said grimly, studying the walls of Nottingham before him.

Alan handed Kate off to Will and Djaq, and came to stand on Robin's other side.

"Any ideas?" Robin asked.

"The sheriff could do one of two things. Neither of which you're going to like." Alan started cautiously.

Robin shot him a hard look for stalling and motioned for him to continue.

"Well, he'll either leave her in the dungeon and lay a trap for you somewhere in the castle." Alan started slowly, his voice betraying his uncertainty of this idea.

"And the second?" John prompted from behind them.

"They'll already have her on the scaffold." He said, his eyes darting over to Robin to gauge the other man's reaction. He noticed the grim look on Robin's face as he pondered these two options.

"He'll already have her in place." Robin said quietly. "He wouldn't want me in the castle, we've managed to escape too many times and he knows we have Alan with us. He'll assume we'll know more ways in and out." Robin paused and paced in front of the others, his face darkening as he pictured what scene awaited them.

"He'll have her on the scaffold. She'll be out in the open. More vulnerable to attack." Robin continued. "He'll do it for the theatrics. The shock of seeing Lady Marian at the hangman's noose." Robin continued darkly.

Behind him Isabella struggled more violently, shouting from behind her gag. John and Tuck had trouble keeping her still. Until Robin yelled for silence and held up a hand.

He slowly turned to face the traitorous woman and glared.

"Your words mean nothing. The sheriff will not kill Marian until I get there. She is too valuable."

He stepped closer and grabbed Isabella by the front of her dress. "You better start praying Isabella, because if anything happens to Marian, you better pray that I am no where nearby, or you'll be finding hell a whole lot sooner than expected." He said in a low, dark voice.

Isabella stilled at his words. Her eyes going wide at the hatred she heard in them. Isabella flinched back from the man in front of her. Kate watched from her place between Will and Djaq, petrified of the thought of Robin turning those words on her. Robin turned away in disgust and looked back out towards Nottingham.

"Master." Much said quietly, returning to his side. "What is the plan."

"We go to Nottingham." Robin replied quietly.

* * *

Marian moved awkwardly through the castle as she was dragged along behind the sheriff. Once they reached the main doors, the sheriff stepped through and threw his arms out wide. Marian was pulled closely behind, and came to a stop at the sight before her.

The scaffold had been moved into the center of the square, right before the castle steps. The executioner already stood in place, and a stool sat in the middle of the scaffold. But what brought Marian to a halt, what brought an icy chill to her heart, was the sight of the noose swinging softly in the breeze. She dug in her heels as the guards pulled her forward, fighting her natural instinct to cry out, to fight for life. When she saw the crowd beginning to gather in front of the scaffold, she straightened her back, her eyes searching hopefully through the crowd for a familiar face. As she saw none, the light in her eyes dimmed a little and she straightened her back and moved silently forward, her head held high and proudly. None of the people in the crowd before her may know the truth, but she did. She knew that if she died, she died for helping others, and that was something to be proud of, not something to fear.

She ignored the murmurs of the people before her, as the guards pushed her up the stairs onto the scaffold. She flinched as one guard used this as an opportunity to run a hand along the sides of her breasts and cup her buttocks. She gasped and flushed with embarrassment, but could do no more than hiss at the offending hand, as the other guard held her too tightly.

As she was led onto the scaffold, Marian kept her eyes open and fixed above the heads of the people before her, refusing to meet their eyes. She stepped unsteadily onto the stool, keeping her back rigid to keep the stool as still as possible. She flinched as she felt the noose lowered around her neck. And grimaced when she smelled the executioner as he moved close to tighten it. The rope burned against the soft skin of her neck as it was pulled tight against her.

Behind her, Marian could hear the sheriff's glee as he extolled to Gisborne of her capture. She kept her eyes open, refusing to show any weakness to those before her. She pulled in all her strength, the strength that allowed her to get out of bed in the mornings after Robin left for the Holy Land, the strength that when she realized how much help the people needed, allowed her to create the Nightwatchman, the strength that helped her battle her way back from a mortal wound and fever. She called on every ounce of that strength now, hoping that it can allow her, if it comes to that, to meet her death with dignity.

* * *

The outlaws held silent as they followed Robin down the main road into Nottingham. They felt uneasy at being so out in the open, but as Robin said, the sheriff would be expecting them; there would be no need to hide.

Robin moved in front of his men, passing easily through the gates that guarded Nottingham from the rest of the shire. Even though Alan had prepared him for this possibility, even though he himself pictured the situation, the sight of Marian standing atop a scaffold with a noose about her neck was enough to bring him to his knees.

Robin's eyes met Marian's from across the square. Only one word could be brought to his lips. A word so quiet and pained it could barely be called a whisper.

"Marian."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you guys again for all of the reviews! I know I've been bad with this late update, I do apologize. I don't have the next chapter written yet, but I'll try to get it out to you as soon as possible.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Marian stood atop the scaffold, ignoring the jeers and whispered questions among the crowd. She ignored the taunts of the guards and executioner behind her. She focused her mind inward, promising herself that if these were to be her last moments, that she would die thinking of the ones she loved.

Marian felt warmth spread across her body, as if her thoughts conjured him out of thin air. The harsh scrape of the rope against her throat no longer felt so severe, as her eyes desperately scanned the crowd for his.

Robin's green eyes met blue as her name escaped his lips. Marian stood across the square atop a stool on the scaffold. Robin noted the guards that surrounded her and the scaffold, before returning his eyes to hers. Only once before had he felt so helpless; when his wife lay dying in his arms, in the sands of a land so far from home.

Robin lunged forward, but his progress was stopped as John rushed in to hold him back. Robin cursed him as he tried to fight the larger man off.

"Robin!" John burst out in exasperation. He well understood the younger man's plight, but rushing into the lion's den would do none of them any good.

Across the square Vasey stood upon the steps watching the crowd with an evil glee. He raised his finger in the air a twirled it around.

"Do, de do." He intoned smiling as the trumpets came to life. When they stopped, he moved forward to the center at the top of the stairs and threw his arms out wide.

"People!" The sheriff called out to the masses before him. "Standing here before you is a liar!" He shouted gesturing to Marian. "I see your stunned faces, and I know your thoughts. 'Oh, that cannot be true of Lady Marian, she was always so sweet.' But that is a lie! Lady Marian is also the Nightwatchman!" He yelled out.

The people before him started to murmur amongst themselves, shocked to hear that a noblewoman was the mythical hero they have all come to rely upon and care for. The people from Locksley and Knighton were the least shocked. They well remembered young Robin and Marian as they grew up, how one would always be with the other. It did not surprise them that the two nobles would turn to charity when their people needed them.

The sheriff watched the crowd, a frown marring his face as he realized that he was losing the people.

"But her works as the Nightwatchman is not why this noblewoman stands before you today!" He called out. He stayed silent as he watched the murmurs grow in volume, as people found themselves troubled over what to think. "She stands before you today, because she used her guise as the Nightwatchman to try to kill your sheriff!" He yelled and laughed with glee as looks of shock spread across the crowd.

"For this action, she must die!" He started to walk down the stairs. "You must trust your sheriff. People like Lady Marian and Robin Hood are outlaws; they work outside the system and cannot be trusted. For example, the Nightwatchman and Robin Hood worked together, but I do not see him here to rescue his lady, now do I?" The sheriff asked pondering, his gaze turning to Marian, causing all the gazes of the crowd to return to her as well. Marian swallowed deeply, but showed no other emotion. She accepted her fate, she understood she had defeated death too many times and this time it had come for her. Her only triumph was knowing that Robin would carry on their quest to free the people of Nottingham from this sheriff.

"John, let me go." Robin hissed, pushing against the other man. "I have to get to her."

"Robin." John hissed in a low voice as the younger man, squirmed out from his grasp and moved across the crowd. The other outlaws came up behind John.

"Spread out." John growled. "Give them to me." He continued, gesturing for Kate and Isabella to be brought to him. Tuck nodded in agreement, understanding that John could easily control the two women, allowing the rest of them to be available to Robin.

Alan directed Will, Djaq, and Tuck to fan out, as Robin took his place at the back of the crowd across from the sheriff.

"Lies again Vasey!" Robin called out, placing his bow on the ground and leaning against it. He put all his strength into keeping his tone light and his posture nonchalant, but inside his heart was pounding and his palms were sweating at the thought that he wouldn't be able to save Marian from this.

"Robin Hood!" The sheriff yelled back, scanning the crowd. He sneered as the crowd cleared and showed the outlaw insolently leaning against his bow. "This just proves my point! The Nightwatchman is in league with Robin Hood, and outlaws must be punished!" He continued.

"I do not recall the Nightwatchman being outlawed!" Robin yelled back, his gaze returning to check on Marian, before turning back to the sheriff.

"The Nightwatchman tried to kill me! That is punishable by death!"

"You might not want to be so single minded, Vasey." Robin taunted. He gestured towards John, who cleared a spot in the crowd to pull the struggling Isabella into view. "At least until you're aware of all sides."

"Isabella!" Guy said in a low voice, moving forward a few steps, before the sheriff held him back.

"She means nothing to me." The sheriff said, waving a hand. "Do as you wish with her."

"And your lieutenant. Doe she mean nothing to him?" Robin inquired. "Has he changed so little since we all last met, when he attempted to kill an unarmed woman?" Robin continued a hard glint in his eyes as he glared at Gisborne from across the square.

"Kill her. She has outweighed her usefulness." Vasey continued in a dull voice.

Sensing that his bargaining chip did him no good at all, Robin decided to appeal to the crowd.

"The woman that stands before you on that scaffold is a noble, not just in birth, but in the actions she has taken for you. She last stood before on that scaffold receiving punishment for offering you food. She stands here again, willing to accept a final punishment for trying to protect you. Are you willing to let this woman die?" Robin pleaded.

Marian turned surprised eyes to Robin. She didn't think he had ever found out about why she had cut her hair. She was sure he would have overreacted and went after the sheriff, instead he never mentioned it.

"This woman is an outlaw and an attempted murderer! She has no home, and is a noble in name only!" Vasey argued.

"She is my wife!" Robin screamed back. Desperate to save Marian he decided to appeal to the people.

"How can you stand for this?" He cried out, his gaze moving across the crowd. As his eyes meet a villager, the villagers gaze dropped in embarrassment. "She risked her life long before I returned to help you. She gave you food, medicine; she traveled to the Holy Land a prisoner for trying to kill a man who plotted to kill our king. She was stabbed trying to protect the king. How can you stand here and do nothing?"

Marian fought back tears at Robin's words, at the love and despair she heard there. A single tear trickled down her cheek as her eyes met his from across the square.

The murmuring in the crowd grew, as many of the villagers pondered Robin's words and the meaning behind them.

Sensing he was losing his advantage, Vasey decided to speed along his plan.

"Now!" He screamed, gesturing to the executioner. "Kill her now!"

The sheriff looked across the crowd to Robin's ashen face.

"Say goodbye to your wife." He taunted. "And this time I'll make sure she stays dead." He sneered, as the executioner kicked the stool out from under Marian's feet.

The anguished scream of a husband was the only sound heard above the crowds' gasps.

"Marian!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I have many apologizes to make. First for the long gap between updates. I am sorry, but I had major writers block and am still not overjoyed with this chapter. A secondly for the short length of this chapter. This was mostly on purpose though, I could've made it crazy long or split it into two with a nice cliff hanger. Obviously you can see which I chose.

And most importantly, thank you all again for the reviews, they have been awesome and I am so grateful that you have stuck out with me and this story after all this time. I am working on the next chapter now and hopefully will have it up sooner rather than later.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Marian gasped as the stool was kicked out from beneath her and the weight of her body pulled her down. The rope scraped harshly against her neck and her hands fought against their bindings to reach towards her neck.

She could hear Robin's scream, the pain in his voice bringing more tears to her eyes, and making meeting her death proudly very difficult when the only thing she wanted to do was be in his arms, safe.

Robin pushed through the crowd, blind to everything and everyone but Marian. His eyes zeroed in on the scaffold where Marian twisted her body, trying to gain purchase.

"Help us!" Alan called out to people as he watched the soldiers move to block Robin's path to Marian. "Robin Hood and Lady Marian have sacrificed everything for you! Help them now!" Alan continued, pulling out his sword as he rushed towards the scaffold.

John threw down his prisoners in disgust, telling them only to stay put or he will make sure they suffer a worse fate than Marian if Robin is unable to save her. He pushed aside the villagers, and fought his way through the soldiers to open a path for the maddened Robin.

Will and Djaq joined the fight against the guards, but dropped back, astonished at the sight before them.

The villagers heeded the outlaws call. They blocked the paths of the guards, preventing reinforcements from getting to the outlaws. They did not fight, but stood as a barrier between the soldiers and the outlaws.

"Get them!" The sheriff yelled running back and forth across the castle steps. "Push through them you idiots!" He yelled to the guards.

Robin ran towards the scaffold. Only seconds had passed, but it felt like years as he rushed towards Marian. He could see her getting weaker, a horrible blue coloring her face as she was denied oxygen.

He came up behind the executioner, his sword extended. As he came closer Robin turned the weapon, and reached around to slash the man across the throat, his qualms about killing lost when he saw the man kick the stool out from his beloved.

Alan came up to the scaffold from the opposite side, quickly dispatching the guards that remained. He reached the rope that held Marian just as Robin arrived at the scaffold.

Alan swung at the rope with all his strength, cutting it neatly. As Marian fell towards the ground, Robin leaped up and caught her before she hit the floor.

Cradling his wife in this arms, Robin quickly, but with a gentleness that surprised even him, pried the rope from around her neck and breathed a sigh of relief as Marian took a deep breath. A pink glow instantly returned to her cheeks as she breathed in and Robin held her closer to him. Alan kneeled next to them, waiting for Robin's instructions. He could hear the others fighting around them, and knew that a simple escape was out of the question. It was too late now.

A thud sounded from behind the trio and Alan held up his sword in defense, but dropped it quickly when he recognized Much's heavy breathing.

"Master?" Much asked fearfully, unable to see Marian from his vantage point. He moved around and noticed the noose that lay on the ground next to Marian. He cringed in disgust, and brought his gaze back to his master's wife. Much breathed in great relief as he saw the color in her cheeks and her chest rise and fall with breath.

Robin leaned over Marian, his tears mingling with hers as he gently moved his fingers across the bright red marks left by the noose on her neck. He stopped as Marian's fingers reached up to catch his.

Robin's eyes met Marian's as she gazed up at him. He watched the color return to her cheeks with each breath she took.

"I'm fine." She said in a hoarse whisper. She took another breath and swallowed against her swollen throat. "This has to stop Robin. Go. The people need you." She continued, pulling herself up into a sitting position. Robin moved with her, helping her into a standing position, one arm protectively around her waist as Marian caught her balance.

Robin looked at her in question, then turned his gaze to the square before him. He watched his men fighting against the guards as they sought to protect him while he rescued Marian. He caught Tuck's gaze as the other man battled off a guard.

"People of Nottingham!" Robin yelled out, catching the attention of everyone before him. "Today is the day we make a decision!" He paused to let his words sink in.

"Today we decide whether or not we will continue to endure injustice! Whether we will continue to watch innocent people suffer! If you are tired of this injustice, if you wish for a change then fight with us!"

Robin fell silent as he watched his words float among the people. From the back of the crowd a roar emerged, as the men of Locksley pushed forward. Sensing the support of the crowd, Robin jumped down from the scaffold and turned to face the sheriff and Gisborne.

"The people have spoken." He said in a low voice advancing closer. Much jumped down from the scaffold and followed at Robin's back.

"Guards!" The sheriff screamed, grabbing on to Gisborne and pulling him in front of himself.

Robin sneered at the older man's antics and his eyes narrowed on Gisborne. The two men's swords met in the middle as they launched themselves at each other.

Their swords clanged against each other, sparks flying as Robin and Gisborne circled each other. Behind them the other outlaws and villagers fought against the guards, the villagers grabbing for anything they could find to use as a weapon.

Robin lunged, thrusting his sword forward, only to have it batted away as Gisborne brought his sword down and skirted to the side. Robin persevered and fought the other man back, forcing him to move up the castle steps as he tried to fend off Robin's blows.

The sheriff screamed behind them, yelling for guards, yelling for protection, moving further back into the castle as the two men, the outlaw and the lieutenant moved closer to him.

The outlaws continued to fight the guards in the square. Silently, Marian slipped through the crowd, her petite form, easily hiding her from unwanted to view. She moved parallel to Robin and Gisborne, watching anxiously as the upper hand of their fight kept switching from one man to the other.

Robin took control of his fight with Gisborne, each thrust of his sword pushing the other man further into a corner. Both men breathed heavily, multiple cuts stinging and oozing blood as their fight continued. Gisborne tripped and fell down onto the steps with a yell. He quickly turned and saw Robin advancing once again.

Gisborne threw down his sword and lifted his chin so his eyes met Robin's. Robin stopped his advance and loomed over Gisborne, sneering.

"Do it Hood." Gisborne ground out. "Kill me. I'm ready for it." He continued.

Robin drew back, a questioning light coming to his eyes as he took in Gisborne's words. He shook his head and held his sword before Gisborne, preparing to deliver a fatal blow.

"Robin!" Marian called, rushing up to grab onto her husband's arm. "Don't!"

Robin turned to look at his wife, his sword still pointed towards Gisborne.

"It's the only way we'll be safe." He argued.

"He's finished." Marian countered. "We're together, nothing he says or does can change that. There's nothing for him to fight for. Nothing to endanger us anymore."

Gisborne's eyes moved back and forth between the couple as they argued over his fate.

"You're not a murderer." Marian whispered, moving her hand down to rest over Robin's on the hilt of the sword. Her other hand moved up his back in a calming caress.

At the pressure from her hand moved the sword away from Gisborne, a sigh was heard from the castle.

Robin kept his eyes on Gisborne as he fully lowered the sword, feeling a coolness when Marian moved to the side.

Robin, Marian, and Gisborne were so focused on what had just transpired that they didn't notice what trouble awaited them.

* * *

Marian cried out, causing Robin to turn towards her. His eyes widened as he saw the silver glint of the sword in front of Marian's white throat.

The other outlaws, guards, and villagers all fell silent as they felt the change in the air. All eyes turned to the quartet on the castle steps.

"Vasey." Robin ground out, taking a careful step closer to where the sheriff held the sword against Marian.

"Oh no Hood!" The sheriff cried out. Pulling the sword harder against Marian's throat he took a measure step back. "Not another step Hood, or her pretty white neck will be splashed with red."

Robin froze, his eyes glaring daggers across the steps. The sheriff moved further back, each step bringing him and Marian closer to a cluster of guards.

"I will not let this happen!" The sheriff yelled, turning to check his steps as he moved further back. "I will not be overtaken by a bunch of outlaws!"

Robin watched silently as he felt Much come up to stand at his side. Behind them the outlaws gathered, all offering their silent support.

At his continued silence the sheriff grew more agitated.

"Nothing to say Hood? No quips?" He continued, his voice growing shrill.

Gisborne pulled himself to his feet and watched with eyes full of hatred at the sheriff held the sword across Marian's throat.

Within arm's reach of his guards, the sheriff shot a grin at Robin.

"Well Hood. It's been fun, but as they say all good things must come to an end. And well, I think this one good thing should end as well." The sheriff said, moving the sword out from Marian's throat and turning it so the end faced her.

"No!" Gisborne yelled, lurching forward as the sheriff drew back the sword. Simultaneously Robin whipped out his bow and drew it back, releasing two arrows, one right after the other.

As the sheriff thrust the sword Gisborne grabbed his arm, just as one of the arrows whizzed past, imbedding itself into the sheriff's arm. A moment later, a second arrow passed, this time embedding itself in the older man's chest.

The sheriff's went wide, and he turned his gaze down to view the bright red blood that blossomed across his chest.

"Hood." He whispered, reaching his arm out to clutch at Marian, who was pulled out of his grasp and found herself gathered up against Robin's chest. Robin met Gisborne's eyes over Marian's head, and nodded once. He placed a kiss at the top of her head and hugged her close.

Robin turned, keeping Marian close and began to walk away, the outlaws and Gisborne trailing behind. Only once he heard the thud behind him did he turn around to see the sheriff lying across the castle steps.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, I'm really sorry that I went missing again. I had so much trouble getting this chapter done. But I am happy to say the story is just about finished. All that's left is the epilogue, because we all need a happy ending right? I'll hopefully have the epilogue out much sooner than it took for this chapter. I just want to thank all of you again for sticking with me, and taking the time to leave reviews, each and everyone has been great to read and I am so thankful to all of you.


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The sun settled low in the sky as the outlaws made their way back to camp. Kate, Isabella, and Gisborne trailed closely behind, Gisborne having taken over the task of watching the two women.

As they came closer to camp, Tuck and John moved to the back of the group, John taking charge of the hostages, while Tuck held out a blindfold. Guy looked at it with a sneer, but accepted the cloth around his eyes without argument.

Robin and Marian led the group; Robin keeping an arm around Marian at all times to catch her should she falter. Much trailed close behind, as always keeping a watchful gaze on his master.

Behind them Alan, Djaq and Will walked in silence, their gazes moving from the trio before them, and the others behind them.

When they reached the camp, Robin and Marian moved directly to their cot, settling wearily upon it as they watched the others file in. The outlaws took their places around the camp, while John and Tuck placed Gisborne, Kate, and Isabella in the center, preventing any easy escape.

Once the blindfold was removed, Guy took in the camp around him. His gaze moved to where Robin and Marian sat together, but quickly turned his eyes away to focus on his sister.

Robin leaned forward on his cot, his elbows resting on his knees as he took in the trio before him. He turned his gaze back to his men.

"So, what do you suggest we do?" He queried.

The outlaws all exchanged glances; no one had predicted the events that transpired on this day. They never planned that Gisborne would be sitting willingly in their camp, while Isabella and Kate were proven to be traitors.

"France." Gisborne said in a low voice.

As the outlaws all turned to him, Guy faced Robin.

"Isabella and I will return to France. I have a residence there, you will never hear from us again." He said, gesturing to his sister.

"And we can trust you?" Robin asked.

"You have my word." Guy promised. "Enough damage has been done. There is nothing here for us." He continued, his eye meeting Marian's across the camp, before returning his gaze to Robin. "I only ask that you grant us safe passage through the forest."

"You have it." Robin promised, nodding to Will and Alan, indicating that they will accompany Gisborne.

"Then we will leave at first light." Gisborne said, leaning back in satisfaction.

Having two of their problems solved, the outlaws' attention returned to Kate. Kate flinched under the weight of their gazes, but remained silent.

"What about Kate?" Much asked quietly.

Robin remained silent; his thoughts taking one turn after another. Kate shifted uncomfortably, as Robin's silence grew.

"Banishment." Came Robin's low voice after a few moments of contemplation.

Kate gasped out loud, opening her mouth to argue, but was silenced by Robin's glare.

"You are a traitor to us. We took you in, made you part of this gang when you were outlawed. And in return you betrayed Marian, handed her to Isabella and the sheriff, and risked her life. Nothing that happened today would have happened had you not let your jealousy and hatred cloud your judgment. You are no longer welcome in Locksley, Sherwood, or Nottingham."

Robin turned his gaze to John and Much.

"Tomorrow morning, go into Locksley and collect her mother. Then escort them out of Nottinghamshire. Make it clear that if they return, they will not be welcomed."

"But." Kate started, and then snapped her mouth shut when Robin glared at her.

"I am allowing you and your mother to remain together. You will be allowed to start over again in another shire. That is a greater kindness then what you planned for Marian." Marian reached over, and placed a calming hand on Robin's arm.

"If you attempt to argue with me again, I will guarantee the punishment will be much worse." Robin continued, moving his hand up to clasp Marian's.

"We should all get some sleep." Djaq suggested, passing out extra blankets to Gisborne and the two women.

"I agree." Tuck added. "Tomorrow will be a busy day."

As everyone began to settle down for the night, Will moved to stand before Robin and Marian.

"What about the sheriff?" Will asked. "What will happen to Nottingham when Prince John realizes he's dead?"

"A new sheriff will be sent in his place." Guy answered from the other side of camp.

"They will not attack Nottingham?" Will questioned, thinking back to the agreement the sheriff had with Prince John.

"That was before the failure in the Holy Land." Guy continued. "Prince John has not been pleased with the sheriff. He will relish replacing him."

"And the new sheriff?" Alan asked.

"Robin Hood will continue his fight against tyranny." Gisborne replied. "You will have the element of surprise and the support of the people." Guy paused, and leaned back a little. "I wish you luck, the king will return soon, and things will change. Until then, the fight must continue."

Robin nodded in understanding, taking strength from the nodding heads of his men around him, as they all silently agreed to continue the fight.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes. Until then, everyone get their rest." Robin said.

Marian pulled her hand from Robin's, as she swung her feet up onto the cot and lay down. With a nod to John who was to take the first watch, Robin lay down beside her, her back to his front, as he snuck an arm over Marian's waist and pulled her close.

* * *

As the sun began its ascent in the sky, the outlaws stood outside their camp. Gisborne and Isabella sat on two horses appropriated from the Locksley stables. On the other side Kate stood with John and Tuck, ready to make their way back into Locksley.

A lone horse stood tethered to a nearby tree as everyone made their goodbyes. Robin, with his arm around Marian's waist, watching Gisborne and Isabella begin their ride through Sherwood. Alan waved back to them, and Will nodded, as they followed close behind on their own horses.

Robin looked over his shoulder to see Tuck and John start to usher Kate through the woods. Much and Djaq, silently slipped into the woods, only a murmured word of finding supplies giving a sign as to their whereabouts.

Once they were alone Robin turned to Marian.

"How are you feeling my love?" He asked gently, ducking his head to look into her eyes.

"I am fine Robin. No lasting effects." Marian replied, reaching a hand up to gently rest against his cheek.

Robin turned his head to place a loving kiss to her palm.

"Are you well enough for a ride through the woods?" He asked, gesturing to the horse.

"I believe so." Marian replied, taking Robin's hand and leading him towards the horse.

Robin grinned and helped lift Marian into the saddle. Once she was stable, Robin climbed up and settled in behind her.

Marian gasped as the cloth came over her head to cover her eyes.

"Robin!" She gasped out, reaching her hands up to remove the blindfold.

"No, leave it on." Came Robin's whisper in her ear. "It's a surprise." He continued as he slipped his arms around her waist to reach for the horse's reins.

Marian gasped again as the horse began to move, her hands clutching at Robin's thighs for stability as they moved through the forest. She heard his low laugh in her ear as he tightened his arms protectively around her.

Marian was sure how much time passed, before Robin's low whistle brought the horse to a stop. She felt him dismount, and tightened her hold to keep her balance as the saddle shifted.

She gasped when she felt two hands grip at her waist, before being lifted and placed gently on the ground. Marian reached up again for the blindfold, but her questing fingers were stopped.

"Not yet. We're almost there." Robin said, grasping her hands, and leading her forward.

The two walked a few paces, before Robin came to a stop. He took a moment to study his wife, study the way the sun lit her hair at this time of day, bringing forward red and gold highlights.

Smiling, Robin strode forward, and gently untied the blindfold.

As the cloth fell from her eyes, Marian looked at the clearing around her in surprise.

"Our meadow." She breathed out, turning to gaze at Robin.

Robin looked back at her lovingly and took a step towards her, reaching out his arms. Marian stepped eagerly into them, inhaling his scent as he held her close.

"It only seemed fitting that our marriage become a true marriage in the eyes of the law here." Robin said softly.

Marian looked up at him and smiled. She stood on her tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss against his lips.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"I love you, Marian, my wife." Robin whispered back.

"I love you Robin, my husband." Marian replied, her words almost cut off as Robin leaned down to capture her lips with his.

Their kiss dragged on as the sun moved across the sky, the only sounds heard were that of the forest and the laughter of a couple united.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well guys, it's been a fun ride and I tried to get this up as soon as possible as a thank you for all the reviews. I really hope you have enjoyed this story, I can honestly say that I've enjoyed writing it and I've really enjoyed reading all of your reviews, and am so thankful for them. Hopefully this story gave us Robin and Marian fans a happier ending then the one we got from the show.


End file.
